Un nuevo comienzo
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Percy y Annabeth se hubieran conocido de otro modo? "Primer dia de clase". El verano ha terminado, y Annabeth Chase debe empezar en un nuevo instituto donde no conoce a nadie. Espera que sea un año normal. Pero no lo sera
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Solo no planeo revelar si soy Annabeth o Tris sino hasta el final. No los entretengo mas!

Me desperté aquel dia. "Primer dia de clases". El verano había terminado y yo me había mudado a New York. Habia pasado toda la vacación metida en el Campamento Mestizo. Como siempre. Andando con Malcom, Leo, Piper y Hazel. No es que no me gustara andar con otras personas del campamento, era solo que los hijos de los 3 Grandes me chocaban y odiaba como a veces los demás campistas se comportaban con alguno de ellos como perritos falderos.

Habia vivido en San Francisco pero mi padre había decidido mudarse a New York. Y ahora estaba allí, en una ciudad nueva, en un colegio desconocido y sin amigos de ningún tipo.

Me vesti, me peine , desayune una magdalena. Me pare un momento frente al espejo. Pelo rubio, bien. Suéter de cuadros azul, listo. Vaqueros, perfecto. Con ese atuendo, planeaba pasar totalmente desapercibida. Sali y empece a caminar camino al colegio.

Cuando llegue, me sorprendi. Jamas crei que fuera tan grande. El edificio de clase , el campo con césped recién podado, las residencias, el campo de futbol americano . Me sentí como una extraña, viendo a todo el mundo reir, charlar como los viejos amigos que debían ser. Y yo, sola. Mi primera misión, encontrar amigos.

Por suerte vi a otra chica que parecía igual de perdida que yo. Me acerque a ella.

-¡Eh! Hola. ¿Eres nueva?- le pregunte tímidamente. Ella asintió con pena. – Que bien. Yo también lo soy. No tengo amigos- le confese, y recibi a cambio una sonrisa.

-Soy Katie, Katie Gardner. – em extendió la mano, y yo la estreche.

-Annabeth Chase.- le dije sonriente.- Espero que seamos amigas.

-Si- dijo, entonces , miro al cielo y suspiro-. Apolo esta volando muy bajo hoy.

Me quede congelada en mi sitio. Ella acababa de decir Apolo. ¿Seria también una semidiosa? No la recordaba del campamento, pero estaba segura de que había mucha gente de las cabñas en las que ni siquiera sabia que existían.

¿Seria aquella chica una semidiosa?

Katie me sonrio y me dijo:- Eh, te he visto en el campamento. Eres de la cabaña de Atenea.

Asi que no solo tenia una amiga, sino una amiga semidiosa. Seria bastante guay cuando algun monstruo nos era la primera semana, aun no nos habían asignado habitaciones ni nada, por lo que no llevábamos maletas ni nada por el estilo. A Katie le entro hambre, y nos dirigimos a la cafetería mientras hablábamos animadamente. Pero cuando llegamos, nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa.

-Apartate-me susurro Katie.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte. Ella intentaba empujarme a un lado del camino, y no sabia por qué

Me gire para ver lo que sucedia, y me quede de piedra.

Por todo el medio de la camineria iba caminando, bueno, desfilando un muchacho. Era alto, palido, enjuto. Tenia los ojos verde mar y el pelo negro. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros de diseñador , una camisa y encima una chaqueta blanca con líneas verdes, que hacia juego con sus ojos. Llevaba Unos cascos de música alrededor del cuello, y al parecer esta debía de ser buena, ya que hacia movimientos con su cabeza a un ritmo que no lograba descifrar.

A su lado derecho iba una chica. Pecosa, tez palida, con el pelo rojo fuego. Alta, también , delgada. Estaba apoyada en el chico pelinegro, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, coqueteándole con todo descaro. Al lado izquierdo del muchacho, iba otro muchacho. Este era rubio, alto y delgado, y tenia los ojos azules. El pelinegro llevaba al rubio en una especie de abrazo fraternal, mientras reian.

Los tres parecían supermodelos. Los tres eran guapos. El rubio estaba vestido al igual que el pelinegro con una camisa, vaqueros y la chaqueta blanca, pero con líneas azul eléctrico. La peliroja parecía muñequita. Con vaqueros , un top y otra chaqueta blanca, pero con lineas moradas.

Los reconoci al instante.

El pelinegro era Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidon. El rubio Jason Grace, hijo de Jupiter, del campamento romano de semidioses, estaba pasando una temporada en el Campamento Mestizo. Y la pelirroja , Rachel Elizabeth Dare, el oráculo moderno.

Los tres caminaban como abriendo el paso, y detrás de ellos iba un monton de gente a los que ellos simplemente ignoraban. Una chica de pelo negro, corto , con aspecto de gotica, caminaba detrás de ellos, apoyando su barbilla en los hombros de Jason y Percy. Thalia, hija de Zeus.

Y allí estaban de nuevo. Se comportaban como los "populares" . Ya sabes, guapos, inteligentes, deportistas. El cielo es su limite. Hacen todo juntos y siempre andan en grupito. Siempre.

Llegaron a la cafetería. Jason, Percy, Rachel y Thalia se sentaron en una mesa. Todos los demás perritos falderos, en otras mesas. Perdi todas las ganas de acompañar a Katie.

-Katie… yo te espero por … la biblioteca- le dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Katie se me quedo viendo . Entonces comprendio.- ¡Vamos Annabeth! No los vas a poder evitar por todo el año. Estan en nuestro mismo curso. Y es justo por eso que quien ira a comprar seras tu. Yo te esperare en la biblioteca- dijo, y salio corriendo antes de que me pudiera quejar.

Suspirando y aceptando mi derrota, me dirigi hacia la cafetería, lo cual me costo bastante porque cada dos por tres me empujaban y me tropezaban. Nadie se disculpaba conmigo. Fui a comprar. Pedi dos Coca-Cola , porque no sabia que era lo que Katie quería.

Ya había comprado, y me estaba yendo. Entonces algo me empujo por detrás , haciendo que cayera hacia delante, salpicando toda la Coca-Cola por los aires. Cai al piso. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo. O mas bien de alguien. Habia caído encima de alguien.

Upppps.

Habia caído encima de Percy.


	2. Mala suerte

Hola! Les tengo otro capi, espero que les guste. El primer capitulo lo publique ayer mismo, asi que no se si les guste que actualice tan lo hago porque hasta el lunes no podre actualizar. Disfruten!

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Upppps.

Habia caído encima de Percy.

Aquellas esmeraldas me miraron , mostrándome distintos pensamientos. "¡Como se atrevia!, A esta tia la he visto de alguna parte, Creo que la matare por manchar mi chaqueta". Reconocimiento, enojo , ira, comprensión.

Me quede sin aliento.

Aquellas esmeraldas eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto.

Me puse en pie, intentando recuperar el aliento. Le extendi la mano a Percy y el se puso en pie con mi ayuda. Nos quedamos viendo durante largo rato. Estabamos en un duelo de miradas. O algo asi. Su mirada reflejaba dureza, en plan "esta chica es un peligro andante". Y yo le miraba con arrogancia, haciéndole ver que no me daba ni la menor lastima la mancha de Coca-Cola en su chaqueta.

Sin apartar la mirada , era consciente de que eramos el centro de atención. Todos nos miraban, quizá esperando que Percy explotara y me matara por tocarle, o curiosos por mi, la nueva.

Pero sabia que al final la que perdería seria yo, asi que decidi rendirme con algo de dignidad.

-Lo siento mucho-dije con tono indiferente. Total, me importaba un comino su chaqueta.

Entonces , me di media vuelta. Fui hasta el mostrador de la cafetería y pedi servilletas. O eso intente. Porque la cajera estaba tan embobada viendo lo que acababa de pasar que se lo tuve que pedir tres veces. Me las dio.

Me dirigi a Percy. Le mire a los ojos y le dije-: Dejame ayudarte.

El me miro medio embobado, con cara de poseso, aunque no me impidió que lo arrastrara, o mejor dicho, remolcara hasta una de las mesas. Nos sentamos frente a frente. El se inclino hacia delante, y yo hice lo propio. Empece a restregar la servilleta contra la chaqueta. Hice una mueca. Estaba empeorando. Percy, al ver mi mueca, dirigio su mirada a la chaqueta y rio.

Su risa era la mas dulce y maravillosa que he oído alguna vez.

-No importa de verdad, de todas formas, simplemente comprare otra. Gracias A…- entonces, una chispa de comprensión y reconocimiento brillo a través de sus ojos-, gracias A… ¡Amanda!, no Amanda no, … Annie… tampoco. ¿Annabeld? No!- me miro a los ojos durante un segundo, un segundo que parecio eterno-. ¿Annabet..?-dijo.

-¡Peeeeeeeeeercyyyyy!- grito una vocecita chillona , interrumpiendo a Percy. Los dos nos voteamos a tiempo para ver a Jason , Rachel y Thalia caminar hacia nosotros.

-Esa chaqueta no tiene buen aspecto.- dijo Thalia.

-Estoy seguro de que te costara conseguir otra tan bonita y de tan buena calidad- acoto Jason.

-Es una verdadera lastima-intervino Rachel.

-Que alguien de forma intencionada-comento Thalia.

-O sin querer.-dijo Jason en tono mordaz y con veneno en las palabras. -

-¡La haya manchado!-completo Rachel.

Y supe , por la mirada de asco y odio que me dirigieron los tres, que aquello era la guerra. Habia empezado.

Y no iba a parar hasta que uno de los dos bandos (yo ni siquiera tenia bando, ja ja) cayera humillado.

Y algo me dijo que seria el mio. Porque esa gente realmente parecía odiarme. Solo que yo no entendia por que.

-Gracias, Anne- dijo Percy en tono seco. Me sorprendio el cambio en su tono. El y yo sabíamos que el sabia que mi nombre era Annabeth. La respuesta llego como un rayo. Eran Jason, Rachel y Thalia los que lo hacían comportarse asi-

-Adios-intente que mi voz sonara fuerte, dura e indiferente, pero supongo que solo logre sonar como "soy de arco iris, ¿quieres ir a comer pudin mientras vemos los tigres rosas?"

Me fui corriendo, por lo que al llegar a la biblioteca, estaba exhausta. Alli Katie me esperaba.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Primer dia de clase y ya eres famosa!-dijo riendo como tonta, y me pregunte si las hijas de Afrodita no la habrían influenciado un poco.

-No fue nada.

-¡Tienes razón ¡ ¡No fue nada! ¡ Fue todo!-no entendia por que la actitud de Katie. Ella, al ver mi cara de confusión , me explico. – Nadie toca, habla, o siquiera ve a los ojos a Percy Jackson. Es demasiado guay para eso.

Me la quede mirando. Okey, yo sabia que no era guay, pero tampoco era como para restregárnoslo en la cara. Yo no quise volver a la cafetería a comprar otra , y Katie no insistió. Dimos vueltas, normal. Entonces el timbre de entrada sono. Nos reunimos todos en el campo de futbol americano. Por años . ¿Dónde estaba tercer año? A,B,C.

Fui con uno de los profesores y busque entre las lista mi nombre.

Annabeth Chase, Tercer año A.

Katie quedo también en el A, conmigo. Estabamos felices por eso. Nos sentamos al lado de una banderilla que decía "3ºA". Y entonces, un gran temor se apodero de mi.

Empece a implorarle a mama, Atenea, que no permitiera que eso sucediera. Pero era demasiado tarde. A la banderilla se dirigieron Jason, Thalia, Percy y Rachel. Perdon, no. Percy , Rachel, Jason y Thalia. Siempre en orden de importancia. Recordadlo , siempre en orden de importancia.

En cuanto me vieron , los cuatro pusieron una cara de fastidio total. Como no teníamos nada que hacer, y Katie se hallaba enfrascada en un libro sobre métodos de agricultura, me dispuse a observarlos.

Percy se comportaba de una forma arrogante con ellos. Rachel era un chicle, y yo no entendia como Percy no se hartaba de3 que lo anduviera besuqueando todo el tiempo. Thalia iba medio en su rollo, y era la menos "soy condenadamente mas guay que todos vosotros" del grupo. Jason era el típico guapo conquistador , rompecorazones que anda con chicas solo por diversiones, y tarda mil años en enamorarse de verdad.

Me pregunte que había hecho yo para merecer esa suerte.

Cuando, finalmente, entramos a nuestra aula, intente tomarme un respiro, y no lo logre.

-Muchachos- llamo la antencion el profesor de matemáticas.-Yo mismo asignare los puestos.

Me temi lo peor.

-Asi que, vayan sentándose como yo les indique. No habrá mas cambios en todo el año, les guste o no.

Los chicos se sentaban, pero a mi aun no me asignaban puesto. Y me sente en el que quedaba libre.

Por desgracia.

Tenia a mi izquierda a Thalia, a mi derecha a Jason, adelante a Rachel, y detrás a Percy.

Estaba en el ojo del huracán.

Lo sabia.

Y ellos lo sabían.

Perdónenme la otrografia, pero son las 12 de la noche, e hice un sacrificio por mandarles este capi. Dejen reviews! :D


	3. Chungo

Hola! Como les dije, aquí esta el nuevo capi. Tenia dos cosas que decirles: uno, ¿les gusta que actualice tyan rápido? Si por mi fuera actualizaría diariamente, pero no se si a ustedes les guste. La segunda, ¿no tienen curiosidad sobre si soy Annabeth o Tris? Bueno, respecto a eso, supongo que ustedes lo averiguaran pronto, por la forma en que escribo.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Finalmente, salimos de clase. ¡Aleluya! Me despedi de Katie y me dirigí a mi casa. Vivia en un barrio clase media de New Jersey, lo que significaba que debía todos los días madrugar para llegar al prestigioso colegio en Manhattan. Envidiaba a todos los ricos que vivian literalmente al lado del colegio. Ricos como Rachel, Percy, Thalia y Jason. ¡No! Siempre se me olvida. Percy, Rachel, Jason , Thalia. Asi, si.

No tenia auto como Percy , ni moto Ducatti como Thalia, por lo que tenia que ir en transporte publico. Estaba abandonando el campus del colegio cuando alguien grito :- ¡Annabeth!

Me voltee , para ver un lindo auto, un Bugatti descapotable. Dentro estaban Rachel , Thalia, Jason, y conduciendo iba a Percy. Este ultimo me dedico una sonrisa … burlona.

-¿Annabeld, quieres que te llevemos a casa?- pregunto Rachel. Veneno en estado puro, amigos.

-O , quizá no, porque vive taaan lejos que tardaríamos horas solo en llevarla.- acoto Jason.

-Creo que en otra ocasión linda- intervino Percy. Era un descarado , pero en ese momento me sentí agradecida con el, ya que dio la conversación por finalizada, arranco yse fueron.

Esa gente realmente me odiaba. Y yo estaba en el centro de ellos en el salón de clase.

Finalmente llegue a casa. Era de ladrillos, de dos pisos, apretada entre otras casa, exactamente iguales. Papa estaba en el trabajo, por lo que la casa era para mi sola, ahora que se había divorciado. Almorcé una pasta y me fui a hacer tareas. Me bañe, vi una película. A las 7 , papa llego. Cenamos en silencio.

Finalmente me fui a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me desperté cuando aun la luna brilaba en lo alto del cielo. _Las 2 de la mañana y yo despierta._ Guay.

No podía dormir, asi que me dedique a repasar el dia. Cuando me aburri de eso, ya habían dado las 4, asi que me vesti. Papa ya estaba despierto, asi que desayunamos y salimos. Llegue al colegio como a las 5, asi que me sente en las escalera de la biblioteca, esperando que alguien llegara.

Luego llego Katie y todo siguió normal .Mas o menos. Llegaron los cuatro P.O.P.U.L.A.R.E.S y no creo necesario nombrarles. Se burlaron de mi ropa y siguiero de largo. Entramos a clase.

Algebra, biología, historia. Descubri un par de cosas interesantes. Percy era un tio realmente inteligente , con biología , matemática y algebra como sus puntos mas fuertes. Rachel era mas de historia y biología. Thalia y Jason también eran inteligentes pero no alcazaban a Percy.

Durante historia nos hicieron un cuestionario. Senti algo sobre mi hombro derecho y antes de darme cuenta sentí unos labios susurrando en mi mejilla.

-¿Maria Antonieta se caso en 1755?- pregunto Percy en voz baja.

-No. En 1755 ella nacio, Maria se caso en 1770.-No se que fue lo que me impulso a decir eso, solo lo dije.

Entonces, sus ojos se movieron por mi cuestionario y dijo: -Mmm ¿1916? No, la revolución rusa fue en 1917 , linda.- Por segunda vez me había dicho linda, y algo me decía que eso se iba a convertir en rutina.

Finalmente , historia termino. Rachel estaba que echaba humos ya que… al parecer había compartido momentos intimos conmigo. O eso fue lo que la oi chillar, ya que estaba histérica. ¡Momentos intimos! Solo me había dicho el idiota ese que estaba equivocada respecto a la fecha de la revolución rusa. Lo pero de todo es que si fue en 1917, y el tenia razón.

Llego latin. Esa clase me parecía estúpida. El latin es una lengua muerta. ¡No se habla! Pero el colegio era ejemplar y todo ese rollo. Por dios, intenta colarle un discurso de ese tipo a un chico de 16 años, como yo, y te dira que vayas a comer…. defecación.

La puerta se abrió. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo estaba apoyada en mi mesa, leyendo. Levante la vista y el libro se me cayo.

El profesor de latin era Quiron.

Algo andaba chungo.

Chungo , chungo.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Se que el capi fue corto pero se los recompensare luego . Dejen review y díganme ; quien creen que soy?=Tris o Annabeth? Lean los demás fics y lo averiguaran! (quizá).


	4. Guay!

Hola! En cuanto subi el capi 3, fui directo a empezar este. Se que quizá no les da el tiempo para dejar review, pero me emociona MUCHISIMO cuando los leo. Lean!

.O.O.O.O.

El profesor de latin era Quiron.

Algo andaba chungo.

Chungo, chungo.

El entro , se sento en su escritorio y nos miro, evaluándonos. Para ese momento, yo ya me había sentado, y me escondia detrás de mi libro de arquitectura.

-Soy James Bennedict. Su nuevo profesor de latin.- alce una ceja ante eso.

-¿Y el viejo?-pregunto interrumpiendo Percy.

_Idiota, el sabe que el es Quiron. ¿Por qué se hace el inocente? Aunque … sus ojos verdes son demasiado atractivos cuando tienen ese brillo travieso… ¡ANNABETH! Concentracion!_

Entonces, James Bennedict/Quiron, nos hizo otro cuestionario.

-Hacedlo en parejas, por favor- ordeno el profe.

Me voltee para mirar a Katie, dispuesta a preguntarle si quería ser mi compañera. Pero antes de darme cuenta, sentí como algo chocaba contra mi mesa suavemente. Me gire para ver a Percy sonriéndome , sentado a mi lado.

-¿Percy… que crees que haces?- le pregunte cautelosamente, en un susurro.

-¡Peeeeeeeeeerc…..!-chillaba Rachel, mientras se giraba para decirle a Percy que hicieran el cuestionario juntos, pero su voz se apago mientras veía la mesa de Percy, la mia…y entendio. La mirada que me dio fue de odio. Puro odio. Levante mis manos y dije:- Su culpa. Yo quería hacerlo con Katie.

Rachel aparto durante un segundo su mirada de mi, y miro a Percy con algo parecido a… "idiota tarado sesos de… defecación". Pero su mirada se cargo de odio y volvió a mi. Finalmente, se puso con Thalia, y como ese dia no eramos pares, también se puso con Jason.

Katie se puso con un chico… bueno, bajito, con el pelo negro, tez palida.

Fuimos la única pareja que tuvo todo el cuestionario simplemente perfecto. NI un error, ni una corrección. Me sentía dividida. Por un lado , no me quería alegrar ya que Percy era la razón de la mitad de nuestro éxito. Y tambien me quería alegrar ya que lo había tenido todo bien. Soy muy vanidosa en lo que a notas se refiere.

Finalmente, decidi alegrarme. Tenia una sonrisa radiante, aunque intentaba borrarla del rostro, simplemente no pude.

Finalmente , la clase termino. Salia por la puerta y me quede esperando a Katie y a Quieron. ¿Qué diablos hacia el aquí?

Ya todos habían salido, pero Quiron no. Katie había llegado hasta la puerta, indecisa entre preguntarle que carajos hacia el aquí o irse. Le hice una seña para que me acompañara.

-¿Quiron?-pregunte, al instante, el levanto la cabeza.

-Hola chicas-dijo con indiferencia.-¿Cómo estais?

-Bien…, creo.

-¿Crees?- Quiron me miraba sorprendido y… decepcionado.

-¡No! Estoy bien, lo se.- dije nerviosa.

-Creo que no estas tan bien como dices estar. ¿Problemas con el paraíso?- dijo y señalo hacia el asiento de Percy , que seguía al lado del mio, ya que al tarado ese le había dado demasiada flojera moverlo ese dia.

-¿Ah?- pregunte, haciéndome la desentendida. Pero Quiron no insistio. Realmente quería sentarme a pensar en sus palabras, pero no tenia tiempo.

-Da igual. ¿Cómo estas Katie?

-Bien- dijo ella. Entonces me miro. Yo era consciente de que la que tenia que preguntarle que demonios hacia allí era ella. Yo era una hija de Atenea, era obvio que si yo preguntaba y la respuesta no me era satisfactoria, seguiría investigando hasta averiguarlo todo. Le asentí , ella tomo aire y dijo-: Quiron me alegra mucho verte, y no quiero ser grosera pero… ¿¡que demonios haces aquí?!

Quiron nos miro como si fuéramos de chocolate, tuviéramos antenas azules neon, estuviéramos drogadas y de paso nos hubiera encontrado desnudas.

-¿No lo sabeis?- pregunto el. En sus ojos , la chispa de algo peligroso bailaba alegremente.

-No… ¿acaso se supone que deberíamos… saberlo?-pregunte cautelosa.

-Da igual.- dijo, entonces empezó a revolver entre sus carpetas y papeles que tenia en el escritorio-. –Eso significa que todo va de mal en peor… Pronto se darán cuenta… si no se han dado cuenta es porque la niebla es demasiado fuerte… no será eterna… el no puede estar despertando… o ella… esto simplemente no sucede… no entiendo que ha pasado… pero… si la profecía se cumple… sus padres son enemigos… compitieron por Atenas… no pueden estar…- Quiron había empezado a farfullar entrecortadamente, y se removia en su asiento, claramente nervioso. Entonces, un ruido ensordecedor lleno el salón y antes de darme cuenta, ya me había volteado , viendo hacia la puerta. Y allí estaba Percy tan campante y relajado.-…juntos…

Apenas fui capaz de procesar eso ultimo que Quiron había susurrado, realmente solo quería abofetear a ese gran idiota de Jackson.

Entonces recordé lo que Quiron había dicho. Y lo analice. "¿Problemas con el paraíso?" Y entonces, me voltee.

Y mi mano se estrello totalmente en la mejilla de Quiron.

Realmente no lo había planeado. Simplemente actue. Fui impulsiva. Solo era impulsiva cuando me enojaban o estaba triste… o cuando estaba… avergonzada.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar, haciendo que mi cara se volviese de un brillante rojo tomate.

-¿Qué sucede , linda?- me pregunto Percy , al oir la forma en la que el me llamaba, Quiron sonrio levemente. Realmente no entendia que diablos le pasaba ese dia, parecía haberse vuelto idiota. Me pregunte si Afrodita no lo habría drogado.

Queria pensar algún tipo de respuesta inteligente que hiciera que se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Intente… intente… Pero mi cerebro parecía estar apagado. Off. Bon voyage. Capichi. Gutentag. Goodbye. Largado. Pirado.

Y note con horror y terror que mi cerebro parecia trabajar mas lento cuando estaba cerca de el. Era como una especie de gelatina , que hacia que todos los engranajes funcionasen mas lentos y embotados. Entonces, el se volteo, sorprendido, ya que al parecer no era muy común que una chica Atenea tardase tanto en responder. Pero en cuanto veo sus ojos verdes, brillando, es como si la gelatina desapareciese , como si los engranajes volvieran a funcionar a mil por hora como siempre.

-Sucede, pececillo idiota, que estamos intentado ver que esta sucediendo en el Olimpo y tu nos interrumpes-Ok, la parte de lo del Olimpo, no era verdad, pero sentía que se relacionaba con eso. Ademas, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y mi embotamiento cerebral ya había pasado. Por suerte.

-Dejad de pelear- dijo Quiron. Quise interrumpirle diciéndole que no estábamos peleando, pero levanto una mano y me callo. – Percy, puedes quedarte, esto también te incluye. Resulta y acontece que algo gordo se esta fraguando en el Olimpo. El caso es que los olímpicos están peleados.

Y va bastante enserio. Afrodita ha amenazado con aliarse con Eros e ir por ahí , provocando incestos, muertes y dramas amorosos. Hefesto planea instalar fraguas en todos los volcanes del mundo y CABAMMM, ¡explotarlos! Hera quiere aliarse con Afrodita. Hestia quiere aliarse con Hefesto y convertir al Olimpo en una antorcha ardiente. Poseidon planea crear terremotos BRUTALES y Atenea quiere destruir toda fuente de conocimiento, dejando incluso a los demás Olimpicos en la ignorancia, asi que, si lo se , es bastante raro, pero Atenea y Poseidon quieren aliarse. Demeter planea ir por ahí volviendo locos a a los trigos, matando a todo el mundo de hambre. Dioniso planea aliarse con Demeter y de paso volver a todos locos. Hay como 3 bandos, cada uno con 4 dioses. Poseidon , Atenea, Dioniso y Demeter es un bando. Afrodita, Hera, Hestia y Hefesto es otro. Y Zeus, Ares, Hades y Artemisa harán el otro equipo.

-Ja! ¿Cómo se sentirá Artemisa rodeada de hombres?- Katie parecía estallar en carcajadas. Yo no le encontraba ni la mas minima ni absoluta gracia.

-¿Y Hermes?-pregunto Percy. Tenia una expresión seria y concentrada, y por primera vez lo veía asi.

-Hermes ha decidido no entrar en ningún bando. ¡Por los Dioses! Es el mensajero de los dioses, no va a simplemente abandonar a los demás. Realmente me parece el mas responsable. En lugar de planificar como matar a los demás, Hermes planea como "reunificar" a los demás, a la vez que intenta que nadie acabe muerto a la vez que intenta que todo salga bien. Por eso os necesita. Y por eso yo he venido hasta aca- dijo Quiron

-¿Qué es eso que necesitas?- pregunte , aunque en mi interior ya adivinaba la respuesta.

_Mierda! No! No con el! No a eso! No ahora!_

-¡No tendras las agallas!- grite , montándome encima del escritorio de Quiron, pisando todos sus papeles. El me miro sorprendido, y entonces sonrio.

-Creo que lo has adivinado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has adivinado linda?- me pgrunto Percy, quien estaba totalmente perdido. No pude evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estomago cuando me llamo linda.

-Pero Annabeth , te pido que por favor lo mantengas en secreto, por favor. Quiza cambien los compañeros, no estoy seguro, asi que deja de pensar en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Claro- exclame.

-Por ahora…- Quiron nos dirigio una mirada bastante macabra.- Vamos a asignar habitaciones. Como somos tercero nos toca el piso 3. Y como somos el A nos tocan las habitaciones mas cerca de los baños. Pero yo, su profe querido, amado, y adorado les ha conseguido a 6 alumnos, el gran gusto de poder estar en una habitación comunitaria. Ya sabeis , esas habitaciones donde hay seis camas, seis baules, seis armarios, porque… ¡son para 6!

Quiron reia como idiota; no pude evitar preguntarle:- ¿Quiron, te tomaste algo?

-Ammm , déjame recordar. Pues, tenia sed y el Señor D me dio una botella de agua. Estaba bastante rica. Despues de que la bebi me di cuenta de que era roja pero ¡que mas da!

_Genial. Quiron borracho durante las próximas 3 semana por culpa del vino de Dioniso, los olímpicos peleados y Percy y yo intentando salvar el mundo. ¡Guay!_

Sabia perfectamente lo idiota que era eso, y también lo celosa que estaría Rachel, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se extendiera por todo mi rostro. Percy me miro curioso por mi repentina sonrisa. Y no pude evitar pensar que realmente aquel gran idiota ojiverde me resultaba especial.

Katie nos observaba, y Quiron reia como un loco de su propio chiste malo al que nadie le había hecho caso.

Percy me sonreía. Realmente íbamos a tener que convertirnos en amigos, por las buenas.

O por las malas.

El estaba determinado a eso.

Antes de toda aquella locura de 2 dias, jamas me habría acercado a los populares. Si vale, soy masoquista, jerarquista y todo lo que queráis decir, pero jamas me habrie enrolado con los P.O.P.U.L.A.R.E.S.

Jamas lo había hecho.

-Bueno… creo muchachos, que debéis ir a ver vuestras habitaciones. Yo mismo os guiare.

Quiron se puso en pie, Percy me ayudo a bajar del escritorio, y emprendimos la marcha. Salimos del edificio de clases, y atravesando el campus, llegamos a las residencias. Entramos y subimos hasta el tercer piso.

En cuanto llegabas al tercer piso , era un pasillo largo. Al final se encontraban los baños, que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones de 3ºA. Pero Quiron no se dirigio hacia alla, sino que en cuanto estuvo en el comienzo del pasillo, abrió la primera puerta ubicada a la derecha.

El cuarto dorado.

Literalmente.

Estaba diseñado para el profesor de 3ºA , pero al parecer el tal James Bennedict/Quiron , se sacrificaba para dárnoslo a nosotros.

Guay!

Entramos, y todos contuvimos el aliento. Era una sala bastante acogedora; en el centro había dos grandes sofás , mulliditos, de color dorado. Una mesita, una estantería pegada en la pared llena de libros, cd, películas. A la derecha de la sala estaba el cuarto. Entramos. Eran tres literas, demasiado unidas para mi gusto. ¿Entre cada una habría un espacio de … 5/10 cm?

El baño era guay, y los vestidores también. Quienes dormiríamos allí seriamos Jason, Thalia, Katie, Rachel, Percy y yo.´Las otras chicas y Jason llegaron luego, y no se mostraron muy sorprendidas al ver el pantalla plana , el equipo carísimo de música, las computadoras, los Ipads y los Macs ©.

-¿Quién duerme arriba?-pregunto Rachel, mientras se sentaba "inocentemente" en una de las camas de abajo, la que casualmente estaba mas cerca del baño.

-Obviamente los hombres- dijo Thalia-…. Y una chica.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Katie y Thalia salieron corriendo ahcia las camas, agarrándose una cama cada una.

-Ok, yo duermo arriba.-dije derrotada.

Me subi a la litera , y me acosté en la del centro.

Finalmenete dio la hora de la cena, pero no tenia hambre, Todos se fueron asi que yo pude bañarme con calma. Finalmente, llame a mi padre. Le dije que ya habían asignado las habitaciones. Quiron al parecer , nos había dado a cada uno dos maletas llenas de ropa. Cortesia de Aphodite's Boutique's. El caso era que en mis dos maletas había un piyama. Era una camisa y un short, y me sonroje de solo pensar en que me vieran asi. Mis piernas eran demasiado palidas, y delgadas, y no quería ni imaginar como seria cuando los chicos me vieran.

¡Que horrible!

Me puse a ver TV. El sueño me gano , asi que me fui a dormir cuando dieron las 9:00. Al parecer, yo0 invocaba al diablo, ya que en cuanto apague las luces, en cuanto mis ojos se cerraron por completo, Rachel, Jason y Thalia irrumpieron el el cuarto.

Quise matarlos.

Finalmenete llegaron Katie y Percy y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Las luces apagadas, silencio total.

Pero yo no tenia sueño.

Y empece a pensar.

1-Algo gordo se nos venia encima.

2-Tendria que soportar compartir habitación con las personas que mas me odiaban en ese colegio.

3- Percy era un pececillo idiota.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Lo se! Este capi es bastante largo , no se, simpemente me entro una loquera de escribir. Esta un poco loco, creo que me pase. Y le di a la historia un giro de 180 grado, que esta misma mañana no planeaba darle. En el siguiente capi, bueno les hare un pequeñin spoiler insignificante; el siguiente capi es de Annabeth pensando sobre todo lo que ha pasado durante el dia. Y prometo que sera mas normal.

Una pregunta! Quieren que haga un capi especial (3000 palabras) con Percy POV? Ustedes deciden.

Dejen reviews! Gracias por leer! Actualizare pronto.

P.D. No se pueden quejar, porque prácticamente subo capi todos los días. :D


	5. Recuerdos y sacrificios

Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien. Bueno, no me dijeron si querían que les hiciera un Percy POV, asi que no lo hare. Tambien quería preguntaros ¿sabeis quien soy? ¿Tris o Annabeth? Uno de los reviews que dejaron fue bastante raro; estaba escrito en ingles y no se si tomármelo en serio. ¿Tambien publico la historia en ingles? Da igual :D Disfruten. Creo que hoy subiré dos capis, espero.

.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiéndose. Yo no tenia ni el mas minimo sueño, asi que me dispuse a dar vueltas en la cama, taparme la cara con las almohadas, intentando descansar. No pude.

Recorde los viejos tiempos. Cuando vivía en San Francisco. Echaba de menos a mis viejos amigos. Mi vieja pandilla. Malcom, Leo, Piper y Hazel. Los extrañaba tanto. Malcom era mi hermano por parte de Atenea, y al igual que yo , vivía en San Francisco. Ibamos a la misma escuela y vivíamos uno enfrente del otro. Nos protegíamos mutuamente. El era mayor que yo por meses y se comportaba como el hermano sobreprotector.

Hazel era morena, estatura promedio, delgada. Leo era un loquillo, de tez clara, también de estatura promedio y con el pelo desgreñado. Piper era hermosa. Sus ojos cambiaban de verde, a azul a marron, su pelo era marron , aunque siempre lo llevaba desarreglado. Hazel era la única del Campamento Jupiter, hija de Pluton. La madre de Piper era Afrodita y Leo era hijo de Hefesto.

Realmente los extrañaba , a los 4. Ellos habían sido mi familia durante mucho tiempo. O eso creía. Incluso llegamos a hacer un bunker en casa de Piper. Cada uno, agarro un cuchillo y se rasgo parte del brazo, dejando una herida lo bastante profunda como para que la sangre manara. De esa forma teníamos una protección.

El bunker estaba lleno de cosas elementales. Obviamente Leo le había instalado un jacuzzi, había creado un super sistema de seguridad con un radar que captaba monstruos en un espacion de 200 kilometros alrededor. Por suerte nuestras heridas cicatrizaron pronto, y nadie mas supo, ni noto lo que se escondia en el sotano de la mansión solariega de Piper.

Ya el verano estaba en su ocaso, cuando les oi hablar. Jamas olvidaría esa conversación . Me partio el corazón oírlos hablar asi. Hazel debia irse a Francia, y Leo se iria con ella. Piper había quedado huérfana, y no sabían como hacer. Finalmente decidieron que ellos 3 se irían a Francia. Malcom se quedo solo en San Francisco, resentido con nosotros 4. Piper propuso que Malcom se fuera con ellos. Pero los otros dos se negaron.

Yo escuche todo esto detra de la puerta, chismoseando.

De repente , Malcom se levanta. Estan abriendo la puerta, ya están saliendo. Corro a esconderme. Malcom esta enojado. Leo grita. Hazel corre. Piper cae. Me tapo los ojos.

No debo ver… no puedo ver… pero parece que la historia esta grabada a tinta y fuego en mi mente. Mis ojos arden. Leo gime. Hazel llora. Salgo corriendo. Malcom grita.

-¡Me dejais! ¡Me dejais!

-¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer esto?- le pregunto.

- Porque es lo correcto. ¿Sabes quien acaba de matar al padre de Piper, por ejemplo?- chilla el.

Me empiezo a asustar. ¡No quiero ver! ¡No quiero! Pero es como si hubiera perdido la conexión con mi cuerpo. Malcom sigue gritando.

-¡Su padre iba a ver a alguien! ¡A Afrodita! ¡Afrodita lo mato! ¡Hasta donde se la Hommer que choco contra su auto era de Ares! ¡Hades no hizo nada, pero pudo hacerlo! ¡Entiendelo Annabeth, juegan con nosotros! -un brillo asesino baila en sus ojos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho todas esas boberías?- chilla Leo.

-No me las han dicho, las he visto. Miranos, a Annabeth y a mi. Jamas hemos recibido ni una sola señal de mama. Hemos ido todos los años al campamento y jamas hemos recibido ni una señal. Hemos hecho mil y una cosas. Hemos defendido y peleado por su honor. ¡Y ella jamas nos ha visto! No vale la pena.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Malcom?- pregunta entonces Hazel.

-Nada. He pensado siempre asi. Solo que hace poco he conocido a una persona que comparte mi opinión.

-¡Malcom!- exclamamos Leo, Hazel y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Solo he permanecido con vosotros para cada vez asegurarme mas de que lo pienso es cierto. Los dioses no se preocupan por nosotros.

-¿Quién es el que te ha dicho todo eso?- pregunto yo.

Estamos asustados y sorprendidos. Malcom ha empezado a hacer la maleta; asi que siento que ya no me sorprende cuando esta saliendo por la puerta.

No quiero ver, no quiero oir. E l me esta partiendo el corazón.

Y lo odio por eso.

Y con una indiferencia y una arrogancia que jamas le habriamos supuesto, se encoge de hombros y dice: -Luke Castellan.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-chille. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad,¡;tenia escalofríos y era capaz de sentir la gota de sudor resbalando lentamente por mi espalda. De repente las luces se encendieron. 5 rostros me miran desde el piso con una mezcal de terror y curiosidad.

X.X.X.X.X

Lo siento chicos (soy yo la autora), pero ahora escribo automáticamente en presente, si que lo que resta de este capi estará ern presente. Ustedes solamente imagínenselo como pasado. El próximo capi será normal. Sorry!

X,X,X,.X.X.X.X.

Lagrimas caen por mis ojos. Mi respiración es pesada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Katie.

-Si… mas o menos.- Les digo.

-¿Mas o menos?- pregunta Jason.

-Si… mas o menos. Necesito hablar con Quiron, pero luego. Siento haberos despertado.

Nos volvemos a acostar. Las luces apagadas. Pero los escalofríos llegan. Malcom nos abandono.

Se que mama jamas nos ha dado ninguna señal. Se que los olímpicos son realmente un asco, y que muchas veces no reconocen a sus hijos, y si lo hacen jamas se comunican con ellos.

Lo se.

Pero justo por eso, por que lo se, es que no me uni a Malcom. El jamas destruirá el Olimpo. Jamas, no tiene el poder. Yo en cambio, quiero ir al Olimpo.

Porque si Malcom y el tal tipo ese Castellan destruyen a los olímpicos, no tendre la oportunidad de darle una cachetada a mi madre por jamas habernos hablado.

Soy una chica realmente timida. Y ese es el único deseo "salvaje" que tengo.

Hazel y Leo, viajaron a Francia. Construyeron una mansión solariega. He ido una sola vez. Y en el patio, hay una urna. Debajo de un olivo, hay un féretro de cristal. Y dentro esta Piper. Ella se sacrifico por nosotros. Malcom uso su cuchillo para matarla. Pero la sangre de semidios es demasiado poderosa. Por lo que Malcom quedo atrapado en el bunker, debido a la barrera mágica establecida por el sacrificio de Piper.

Estoy llorando. Deseo que mi vida brille con su antigua alegría. Malcom ya no me interesa, solo le odio, y quiero tener el honor de matarlo. Si, lo se, otro de mis pocos deseos "brutales". Quiero que Leo y Hazel vuelvan, quiero que Piper viva. Quiero ir al campamento mestizo, con ellos, y no salir nunca. Quiero olvidar que el Olimpo estaba peleado y que podríamos acabar muertos.

Me quedo dormida, reflexionando. Solo quiero que mi vida sea normal.

_Por una vez_… pienso antes de caer rendida en la almohada.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Lo siento por lo de que este en presente esta ultima parte. Les explicare: estaba escribiendo lo de Malcom., Piper, Hazel y Leo en presente, porque ella lo esta soñando. Pero es algo automatico, después de escribir en presente , me cuesta mucho volver al pasado en el que esta escrito todo el fic. Lo siento mucho! El capi es corto, pero en cuanto suba este empezare el siguiente. Me encanta subir muy a menudo :D Dejen reviews. Diganme si ya saben quien soy y si quieren que haga un Percy POV.

Chao. Cuidense.


	6. Guerra! Puntualidad!

Hola! De nuevo aquí. Bueno, espero que este mas normal. No me van a creer, pero Tris me dijo que los hiciera esperar para que sufrieran! En cambio, Annabeth no esta de acuerdo con eso, pero buano. ¿Ya saben quien soy? ¿Hago el Percy POV? Se que parecerá que pregunto esto todo el tiempo. Pero en cuanto subi el capi 5, empece este, asi que a ustedes aun no les habrá dado tiempo de responder. Disfruten! Pd. Ya estoy escribiendo normal, en pasado y tal. De nuevo, lamento lo del capi anterior que se los puse en presente una parte que iba en pasado :D

O. .O.O.O.

Habia dormido definitivamente fatal. Oia una especie de ruidos, jaleo. Algo me zarandeo el hombro.

-Annabeth , despierta-me dijo una voz suave y dulce. Simplemente me tape la cara con la almohada y la cobija, y me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Dejame en paz, pequeño idiota-dije bostezando bajo la almohada.

-Como quieras, no es mi problema si llegas tarde a clase-dijo Percy.

Entonces, súbitamente me sente en la cama, empujando a Percy.

Y vi algo loco.

Rachel corria de un lado a otro de la habitacion, saltando mientras con una mano intentaba ponerse una falda y con la otra se cepillaba los dientes; Jason tenia en una mano el teléfono, mientra chateaba, y con la otra mano se pasa el sueter por la cabeza; Katie tiene un peine metido en el pelo, mientras que con otra mano se arreglaba su collar ; Thalia tenia una manga de su chaqueta puesta y la otra estaba al aire, mientras sostenia un cepillo dental en la boca mientras que con sus manos se hacia una apurada cola.

Percy se había bajado de la litera, y el era el único que estaba ya perfectamente vestido. Se sento en el piso y abrió un poco la boca, chasqueo los dedos, y un mini maremoto de Colgate Plax se instalo en su boca. Choco las manos y otro pequeño maremoto apareció en su pelo.

Finalmente, Percy chasqueo los dedos y los dos maremotos desaparecieron. Wao, parecía que acababa de bañarse y sus dientes estaban demasiado blancos. Yo me baje de la cama corriendo (casi me mato ahí) y fui directo a buscar en mis maletas de Aphodite's Boutique's. Lo primero que encontré fue un vestido, y me lo puse sin miramientos. Despues agarre los primeros zapatos que encontré, que resultaron ser unas botas de motorista , en plan Rebeldes con Causa, negras y hasta las rodillas. Estabamos tan apurada que literalmente Katie me arrastro hasta la puerta, sin darme tiempo de peinarme. Agarre un lazo y salimos corriendo los 6, hacia clase.

Eran las 8:30, y llegábamos una hora tarde. Nos sentamos en nuestros puestos. Me fije que Thalia, Jason, Percy y Rachel se habían puesto sus chaquetas blancas; vi que la de Thalia tenia las lineas rojas.

El profesor de matemática alzo una ceja cuando nos vio entrar en tropel en el salón, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando matemática termino, el profesor nos dio un discurso sobre puntualidad y responsabilidad. No era posible , sus estudiantes estrella –en ese punto les dio una mirada significativa a a Jason, Percy, Rachel y Thalia- , què nos había sucedido.

Despues, a Katie y a mi nos mando a investigar y hacer un trabajo larguísimo sobre Einsten. Obvio que a sus estudiantes estrella no se lo mando a hacer.

Despues paso Castellano, Dibujo técnico yyy. Latin. De nuevo.

Por suerte (y para mi sorpresa), latin paso tranquilamente. Percy ya había movido de mi lado y en clase estudiamos un monton de cosas realmente innecesarias.

Cuando termino la clase Quiron nos llamo.

-Muchachos, vengan- El nos hizo una seña y 6 adolescentes rodearon su escritorio. Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles con cosas como "Apolo's News _Informar es su deber" _y un monton de periódicos olímpicos, informando sobre las peleas de los olímpicos y sobre las nuevas tendencias de Aphodite's Boutique's.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jason.

-Pues, ya veis, Apolo se esta preocupando por todo esto. No quiere que haya guerra entre olímpicos, asi que ha decidido pediros ayuda. Debeis ir al Olimpo, para saber cual es la razón por la que los Olimpicos pelean. No os puedo decir mas porque no lo se.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?- pregunte escandalizada.

-Iréis ahora al Olimpo, a ver a los Dioses. Seguramente se os asignara una misión. Pero la empezareis dentro de algunas semanas, no ahora. ¡Por favor!

En ese momento decidi ir al baño. Me mire en el espejo y supe que podía haber escogido otra ropa. Mi vestido era color champagne, y estaba hecho de raso. Se veía terribles con unas botas de motera y mi pelo todo enredado.

Finalmente, salimos del campus. Fuimos a un McDonald's y compramos hamburguesas para llevar. Quiron, como el gran centaura que es, nos hizo comprar 24 extra grandes para los dioses. Todos sabíamos que ellos no se comerían, pero Quiron argumento que servirían como ofrenda.

Finalmente , llegamos al Empire State. Subimos hasta el piso 600.

Y el Olimpo parecía el Fuerte Sumter el dia del comienzo de la Guerra Civil Estadounidense.

Se oian gritos , náyades corriendo, dioses menores armadaos hasta los dientes, banderas ondeando con la cara de los dioses, altavoces que decían "¡Hefesto es el futuro!" o "¡Arriba Atenas! ¡Arriba Atenea! ¡Arriba Poseidon! ¡Forever!"

Veiamos tanques de guerra blindados, lanzacohetes. Era como un campo de batalla una hora antes de que la guerra empiece. Todos se movían apresurados, alistándose. Satiros corrian de un lado a otro, las ninfas corrian buscando agua para sus fuentes y Momo se reia de todo.

Casi me mata un cañon que salio rodando pero Jason me empujo antes de que acabara muerta. Le agradeci y seguimos caminando.

Arriba, había un imponente tiemplo, de columnas de marmol , donde 12 tronos en u regian imponentes. Todos ellos estaban ocupados.

Uno parecía ser una silla de pescador, Poseidon, otro un sofá para leer durante un dia llivioso, Atenea, otro que era un sillón mullido con un estampado de flores de colores pastel que pareciua salir de la época Victoria, Afrodita, y asi y asi y asi.

Hermes estaba en el medio de todos los tronos, mientras intentaba hablar, pero cada dos por tres le interrumpían. Se veía nervioso, y al final se desplomo en el piso, cruzo las piernas, y se quedo ahí, esperando.

Entonces, los dioses se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Que tal este capi? Les gusto? Espero que si! El próximo capi será el Percy POV, cuando vi todos los reviews que me pedían que lo hiciera, ya había empezado este capi. Les dare un consejo, lean todos los fics, tanto los de Annabeth como los de Tris y asi sabran quien soy. No actualizare ni mañana ni en los próximos días. He decidido hacerles sufrir un rato y no actualizar en un buen tiempo, 4 dias! Pero se los recompensare. Jajaja , los consiento mucho, no creen?

Chao, cuídense!


	7. Percy POV

Hola! Buano, había dicho que no escribiría durante 4 dias; llevamos dos y ya estoy aquí actualizando. Este capi será mas largo de lo normal y será Percy POV. Buano, les revelare quien soy. Disfruten!

Percy POV

O.o.o.o.o.o.O

Parte I. Los dioses devoran el McMenu

Entonces los Dioses se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

12 pAres de ojos brillando peligrosamente se volvieron hacia nosotros.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo, que duro varios minutos.

Finalmente Quiron se adelanto. Movia su cola de un lado a otro nerviosamente, lo que solo sirvió para ponernos mas nerviosos aun.

Mire a mi padre, y me di cuenta de que el me veía. Tenia en su regazo lo que parecía una apetitosa pizza de ingredientes marinos. Me guiño el ojo, y detrás de mi apareció una linda silla de pescador, y al lado una mesita con una Coca-Cola y un trozo de pizza marina; mire sorprendido hacia mi padre y vi que uNa porción de su pizza había desaparecido.

Poseidon me sonrio y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Estaba rojo como un tomate mientras me sentaba. Annabeth y Jason y Rachel y Thalia y Katie me pasaron sus hamburguesas/ofrendas y las puse en mi regazo.

Instantáneamente , todos los demás dioses les proporcionaron sillas y pizzas a sus hijos. La pobre Katie tenia una pizza de tomate y lechuga y parecía estar hecha con harina de avena.

Quiron , carraspeo, recuperando la atención.

-Bueno. Mis Señores, Zeus, Hera, Artemisa ,Hades ,Poseidon ,Atenea ,Afrodita ,Demeter , Dioniso, Hestia, Hefesto, Ares. –hizo una inclinación de cabeza- Estamos aquí para…

-¡PARA QUE OBLIGEIS A ESOS IDIOTAS A DARNOS NUESTRAS COSAS!-trono Ares, interrumpiendo a QuiroN.

-¡Nosotros no hemos robado nada!-chillo Afrodita.

-¡Mis fraguas explotaran si no me devolvéis lo mio!-advirtio Hefesto.

-¿Pero quieren callarse de una buena vez?-chillo Zeus, haciéndose oir entre la multitud de peleas y reclamos que se había instalado en la sala de los Tronos.

-¿Qué Sucede?-pregunte tímidamente.

Todos los Dioses dejaron de discutir y se quedaron viéndonos.

-¿Este crio no lo sabe?-dijo Hera.

-¿Saber que?

-Dejadme que les cuente la historia por favor-rogo Hermes- La historia es larga, podeis sentaros y comer si quereis.

Inmediatamente, 5 semidioses y el oraculo empezaron a devorar sus pizzas.

A Rachel, Artemisa le había dado su silla y su pizza, alegando que ella era el Oraculo de Delfos, y su hermano era encargado de ella.

Y Hermes empezó su relato.

"Hace dos semanas, todo era normal. El Olimpo estaba en calma, todos relajados. Papa discutia con Tio P, Demeter leia una revista de agricultura mientras comia fresas y uvas…"

-¡Umm fresas y uvas!-exclamaron Dioniso y Demeter de repente, haciendo aparecer en sus manos un plato lleno de fresas y uvas. Los demás dioses los miraron de reojo y cada uno se hizo aparecer su comida.

Poseidon comia mariscos, Zeus pollo y Ares enchiladas con MUCHO , MUCHO, DEMASIADO picante.

-¿Puedo seguir?-pregunto Hermes, claramente exasperado

Los dioses asintieron y Hermes siguió su relato.

"Hestia cuidaba el fuego, Hefesto jugueteaba con unos engranajes , Afrodita se maquillaba, Apolo y Ares estaban en una competencia de "quien es capaz de emborracharse mas", lo cual termino bastante feo. Todos estabamos ocupados en nuestras actividades diarias, yo me tomaba mi descanso de cinco minutos.

Entonces fue un CABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. Algo exploto. Y créanme , ese fue el ruido mas ensordecedor que hayamos visto. Un brillo enceguecedor , que duro como un minuto. Cerramos los ojos, porque si los abríamos simplemente quedábamos ciegos. O peor. Que bien que nadie lo comprobó.

Cuando termino, todos estábamos atonitos. No entendíamos que diablos había sucedido., Todos nos movimos hacia la puerta de la sala, apiñados, mientras nos asomábamos temerosos . Afuera todo estaba normal. Las Náyades, los dioses menores, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que una explosion acababa de azotar el Salon de Tronos. Se comportaban den un modo perfectamente normal.

Cuando volvimos a la sala… los tronos no estaban.

Simplemente".

-¡Que! ¿Cómo que no estaban?-Chille.

-No estaban , Percy, no estaban- me dijo papa.

-Sigue, hermano-dijo Artemisa.

"Los tronos no estaban. En el centro de la sala había una nota.

_Es un gusto admirar tanta belleza olímpica junta. Que lastima que seais tan idiotas. Pero cuidaremos vuestros tronos._

Se burlaban de nosotros. De los OLIMPICOS. Tampoco estaban algunas de nuestras mas preciadas posesiones. Casi todos han perdido algo, excepto Apolo y yo. Apolo, porque estaba conduciendo su Lamborghini/sol y yo porque tenia mi teléfono/caduceo en el bolsillo."-dijo Hermes.

-Bueno, ahora cada uno contareis que es lo que habéis perdido.

-Yo he perdido mi yelmo de oscuridad-informo Hades.

-Yo mi águila-conto Zeus.

-Mi corona-dijo Hera.

-Mi tridente-acoto Poseidon.

-¡PAPA!-exclame sorprendido. Papa solo me dio una sonrisa penosa. Pobrecillo el hombre, había perdido su tridente.

-Seguimos. A mi me robaron mi mascota, osea mi pantera y mi pitos de vides-dijo Dioniso.

-¿Tu pito?-pregunto Jason.

-Phitos. Una caja, vasija, jarra. Normalmente llevamos nuestros atributos, lo que hace ser quien somos, con nosotros mismos, pero eso pesa-dijo Atenea.

5 semidioses y 1 mortal se quedaron viendo a Atenea como si hubiera hablado en chino mandarin.

Atenea suspiro y dijo:- Imaginaos uno de mis atributos. La sabiduría. Soy la diosa de la Sabiduria. A veces, cuando estoy muuuy cansada, por x motivo, decido encerrar ese atributo en una caja. Obviamente, no dejo la caja tirada por ahí para que cualquiera la encuentre. Lo que pasa es que la sabiduría es mi atributo principal. La gente me conoce siempre como diosa de sabiduría y otras cosas, por lo que normalmente no tiendo a encerrar mi sabiduría en una caja. Permanece en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi fuerza vital. Obviamente, también soy la diosa de la defensa. Como ese no es mi atributo principal, puedo guardarla mas seguido. A veces los atributos y símbolos animales dan dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

-Vale-dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Yo he perdido mi moto y mi arco-dijo Artemisa.

-¿Tu moto?-pregunto Thalia.

-Sip, mi moto. Antes era un lindo carro tirado por bueyes o venados, ya no se. El caso es que Apolo me convencio de darle un cambio de look. Algo mas moderno, dijo el.-dijo Artemisa – me refiero por supuesto a la Luna.

Nosotros 6 nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

Entonces, Artemisa chasqueo los dedos, Poseidon hizo una fuente de agua, dieron un dracma, y por mensaje Iris, vi la Luna Ducatti.

Era una moto Ducatti, totalmente plateada. Las ruedas eran plateadas y toda la moto emanaba un brillo plateado. En un costado de la moto había unas calcomanías de bueyes de un plateado mas oscuro, y del otro costado había un monton de estrella diminutas adornando.

El mensaje Iris se rompió y Artemisa hablo.

-Me han robado la moto, pero tengo las llaves. He de admitir que es un poco raro tener una moto por Luna, pero de dia esa belleza corre. Ya sabes, Apolo tiene el auto, yo la moto.-nos sonrio.

-Bueno, sigamos. A mi me han robado mi phitos de la fuerza salvaje. Okey, se que eso no es un atributo mio-dijo Ares- pero es parte del rollo de Dios de la Guerra. Obviamente en la guerra se requiere de vez en cuando fuerza salvaje, y me dolia mucho la cabeza asi que agarre un phitos y meti dentro a la fuerza salvaje. ¡Y me la han robado!

Mientras miraba a Ares, quise gritarle a todos esos Dioses inútiles. ¡Como era posible que se dejaran robar tan fácil! Entonces la mitad del océano Artico baño a Ares.

Eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para apartar la mirada, y me di cuenta de que Katie, Annabeth, Rachel, Jason y Thalia estaban igual de hipnotizados que yo.

-Gracias-murmuro Rachel. Le sonreí a mi padre.

-¿Podemos seguir?-exclamo desesperado Hefesto- A mi me han robado mi martillo.

-¡Y a mi mi capullo de rosa!-exclamo Afrodita.

-¿Rosa?-pregunto Annabeth.

-Si. Rosa. Mi símbolo general es un velo. Pero la rosa… es un capullo de rosa blanca hermosísimo. La rosa mas hermosa y perfecta que podáis imaginar. Me la encontré un dia paseando por el templo de Demeter. Quede hechizada por su hermosura. No pude evitarlo. Le suplique a Demeter que me permitiera quedármela. Ella me la regalo-Afrodita le dio una mirada de gratitud a Demeter- asi que esa rosa me representa. Hermosura, perfección, humanidad. Es hermosa, y romántica, la clase de cosa que le regalarias a tu amante-en ese momento su mirada se poso en Hefesto-. Transferi mis atributos a la rosa, ¡y ahora ha desaparecido!

-A mi me han robado mi bolsa de semillas. Es algo … simbolico. Pero sin mis semillas, no podre plantar mas. Los mortales morirán de hambre, no hay mas comida, mas semillas. ¡Nada! Se volvera otoño, y si no hemos encontrado mis semillas para ese momento seguirá hasta convertirse en una era de hielo.

-Que guay-dijo Thalia.

-A mi me han robado mi fuego-dijo Hestia.

-¿QUE?-chillamos Annabeth y yo al mismo tiempo, las miradas de nuestros padres viajaron veloces hacia nosotros y nos sonrojamos, todos los dioses se partian de risa excepto papa y Atenea.

-Me han robado mi fuego-dijo Hestia después de que todos se calmaron- Ya no hay fuego en el Olimpo

En cuanto dijo eso, todas las antorchas se encendieron de distintos colores, azul, rosado, verde .. verde como el mar. Finalmente un azul eléctrico como los ojos de Thalia permaneció en las antorchas.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso. Eso no es fuego, eso es tu poder, Zeus , reflejado en llamas. No es lo mismo. El verdadero fuego ha sido robado. Y con el,el espíritu del hogar que estaba en un phitos.

-¿Pero que problema teneis con los phitos que no sois capaces de cargar vuestras propias responsabilidades?-chillamos Annabeth y yo de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Nuestro sonrojo se hizo enorme y empezamos a tratabillar diciendo o intentando decir disculpas. Zeus nos callo con una mano.

-Á ver ¿ el siguiente?

-A mi me han robado mi mascota, un búho y el olivo, osea la representación de la paz.-dijo Atenea.

Aquello parecía un culebrón, una telenovela. Solo faltaba la caja de Pandora para completar el combo.

-Y a mi mi martillo-dijo Hefesto.

-Solo hay algo que no cuadra. Vuestros tronos. No veo ninguna diferencia.

-¿Estas seguro , Percy?-me pregunto Artemisa.

Entonces me fije. Los tronos eran los mismos, pero mucho mas pequeños , de tamaño mortal.

-Esos no son vuestros tronos, no los originales. Son unos provisionales.

-Has acertado-dijo Demeter-, eran mucho mejor que el sofá cama tamaño extra King.

-Y que quereis que haga. O que se supone que quereis que hagamos.

-Pues simple-dijo Hermes- estos tarados de aquí-dijo señalando a los dioses-creen que uno de ellos mismos ha robado las cosas. Yy como ese presunto ladron no sale, están en pie de guerra.

-Pero los dioses no se pueden robar los poderes entre ellos.-dijo Hades.

-Asi que solo pudo haberlo hecho….- 12 pares de ojos nos miraron fijamente- un semidios.

-¿Nosotros?-Exclamamos nosotros 6, aunque Rachel era solo el Oraculo.

-Algo asi sospechamos-dijo Zeus , después de ver las chispas que Thalia y Jason irradiaba, como Katie empezaba a hacer crecer muchos tomates y un sonido de mar empezara a oírse acercándose-Bueno…-Zeus se veía nervioso-… eso creemos… no sabemos.

Mire a Thalia y le sonreí

Entonces el salón fue azotado por una tormenta BRUTAL que duro unos 5 minutos.

Los dioses iban de un lado a otro, arrastrados por la fuerza del agua y el viento, mientras les estampaban tomates y zanahorias a la cara

Fue muy divertido, ya que los dioses intentaban terminar la tormenta pero no podían. JAJAJAJAJAJ. Karma.

Finalmente nos calmamos, los 6 alzamos una ceja y les miramos desafiantes.

-Por supuesto que no han sido ellos-dijo repentinamente Afrodita-serian otros semidioses.

-Vuestra tarea es buscar todos los objetos perdidos antes del equinoccio de otoño.

-¡Estamos a finales de agosto!-exclamo Rachel.

-¿Y que pasa si para el equinoccio de otoño no los hemos encontrado?

-Hay guerra-dijo Demeter.- ¿Esas son hamburguesas?

-Si..-dije cautelosamente.

Teneis que ver como esos dioses salieron corriendo hacia mi, matándose por agarrar cada uno la cantidad máxima de hamburguesas.

-¡Eh que son dos! ¡Ares te he visto!-grite. Nadie me hizo caso.

Finalmente cuando todos tenían dos hamburguesas se dispusieron a comer.

Eso fue asqueroso. Comian como salvajes como si jamas hubieran comido hamburguesa.

-¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no me comia una de estas!-exclamos Hefsto.

Cada uno había arreglado su hamburguesa para que tuviera la clase de cosas que le gustaban.

La hamburguesa de Hades chorreaba barbecue, la de papa mariscos, la de tia Demeter tomate, la de Dioniso salsa de uva y la de Afrodita estaba perfecta. No chorreaba, y estaba perfectamente armada; la carne milimitricamente encima del pan y asi y asi.

Despues le pidieron a Hermes que trajera sundaes.

Parte II. Tiempo corre

Cuando los Dioses finalmente terminaron de comer, se volvieron a concentrar.

-Asi que ya veis, si para el equinoccio de otoño no habéis encontrado TODOS los objetos, TODOS y habéis traido ante el Olimpo al ladron, no nos quedara mas remedio que el semidios que robo los objetos es un hijo de los 12, por lo que habría guerra.-dijo Atenea.

-Entonces, en 3 semanas vamos a encontrar todo eso, en teoría y según ustedes.-dijo Jason.

-Bueno si. Os recomiendo que os dividias. Normalmente las búsquedas son de 3 pero asi no terminariais nunca. Asi que mejor id en parejas-todas las miradas se posaron en Annabeth y en mi. Nos sonrojamos.

-Asi que… las parejas sereis Jason y Katie, Thalia y Rachel, …-silencio sepulcral- y Percy y Annabeth.

Afrodita tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entonces oi el ruido que hace una flecha al ser disparada.

Eros.

Mire hacia el techo de la sala y allí estaba el. Me sonrio, me guiño el ojo y desaparecio. Nadie mas parecio notar su presencia.

-Ajap. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Percy buscara mi tridente, y ayudara a Annabeth a buscar el búho y el olivo, osea la paz. Y rápido, porque si no encontrais el olivo, este tarado de aquí-Papa señalo a Ares-va a querer aprovecharse de la situación.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-chillo Ares- Bueno quizá si… solo un poco… un poco mucho…un poco mucho mucho mucho.

-¿Quieres callarte?-pregunto Hefesto.

-Bueno, adiós bye gutentag, bon voyage Ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, ahora se pueden ir-dijo Hera, quien durante todo el rato nos había estado mirando …feo.

-Mi esposa tiene razón. Creo que ya esta todo. Si alguien quiere hablar con alguno de sus hijos tiene libertad de hacerlo. Despues ¡TODOS A SU CABAÑA DE GUERRA!-trono Zeus.

Papa se acerco a mi y empezó a hablar.

-Me alegra que estes aquí. Espero que encontréis todos los objetos, pero por favor el primero que debes buscar es la moto de Artemisa.-me dijo. En ese momento Artemisa llego-Que ella te lo explique.

-La moto tiene dos modos; son 3 botones que tiene la moto. En el primer moto, que tiene un dibujito de una luna. Ese boto hace que la moto se convirtia en un faro andante. Se ilumina demasiado. No es algo que debas ver, asi que que no se te ocurra presionar ese botón. El botón de al lado, tiene una nube, ese es para que vueles, te elevas. Y el tercer botón es una rueda. Ese significa que la moto va normal por tierra. Siempre tiene que estar presionado o el botón de la nube o el de la rueda. El de la luna no lo presiones jamas.-me explico Artemisa.

-¿Por qué me prestáis la moto?-pregunte.

-Ese bebe corre. Realmente corre. Te servirá mucho. – me sonrio.- A cambio, después de que encontréis los objetos de tu padre y los de Atenea, debéis buscar mi arco. –Despues se me acerco hasta que sus labios rozaban mi oreja, mi padre, oportunamente se fue a freir pescados- y también es muy buena para pasear-dijo Artemisa y miro a AnnAbeth.

Me volvi a sonrojar. ¡La diosa virgen dándome consejos de amor!

Apenado, pregunte-¿Ha bebido usted algo, Señora Artemisa?

-Dejame recordar… pues bueno, ayer , como no quedaba mucho, y Dioniso tenia unas botellas de vino de reserva… pero me bebi un traguito…solo uno.

¡Pero que problema tenían todos con el vino de Dioniso! ¡Todo el mundo le había dado por emborracharse!

Me voltee y vi que Artemisa estaba diciéndole a Jason como conquistar a una chica y Afrodita le sonreía.

Eso explicaba mucho.

-Amm Percy-me llamo papa de nuevo- Se que apenas estais empezando clase, pero deberías iros a buscar los objetos rápido. –entonces, me hizo una seña para que me acercara y me susurro- Percy, si hay alguien de quien debes desconfiar, es de Hera. Estoy seguro de que ella ha robado todos los tributos, hazme caso. Ella y Apolo. Vamos, piénsalo. Apolo no ha perdido nada, ¿Por qué será? Seguramente lo han hecho ellos. Quiza espera que en la búsqueda "algo" les pase a Thalia y Jason. Cuidalos, por favor. Se que tu te vas con la chica Atenea, pero mandales mensaje Iris a los demás. Cuidate,-papa me dio un abrazo- y por favor, intenta no acabar muerto-me sonrio.

Finalmente nos fuimos y bajamos del Olimpo.

Abajo nos esperaba Quiron.

-Eh chicos, ¿Cómo estais? Supongo que los Dioses os habran mandado a alguna búsqueda. Pues que bien, creo que os llevare al Campamento , ya sabeis para que agarréis cosas y armas.

-Oye, yo necesito avisarle a mi madre.-le dije.

-Bueno, pues me parece bien-dijo Quiron.

Parte III. Mi madre me presta su auto.

Llegamos a mi casa en taxi. Vivia muy cerca del colegio, literalmente en la calle de enfrente.

Mi casa era una mansión solariega. Era casi como un palacio en medio de New York.

El taxi nos dejo en el colegio, ya que no podía entrar a casa.

Nos acercamos . Para entrar teníamos que identificarnos, lo hicimos y finalmente pasamos adentro.

Mi madre era hija de una familia adinerada y acaudalada. Ella había estudiado abogacía, y era una abogada de renombre. Sus abuelos y tios, y tios abuelos habían querido mucho a mi madre , por lo que había recibido las herencias de todos ellos. Mi madre era una persona honrada y trabajadora. Siempre me había querido y me había criado para no ser una persona malcriada. Y no lo he sido nunca.

Mi casa estaba rodeada de jardines. Mi madre amaba la historia de Europa, por lo que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de construir una mansión, todo era barroco, rococó o Louis 16.

Los jardines parecían inspirados en el Palacio de Versalles. Estaban llenos de fuentes y bancos y pequeños pabellones.

La casa parecía una mezcla de los Palacios de Versalles , Francia , el Palacio de Catalina en San Petersburgo y los palacios del Loira, en Francia. Parecia una replica pequeña de los palacios de Europa en su apogeo. La fachada estaba inspirada en Versalles y los laterales en el Palacio de Alejandro, de Rusia.

Annabeth y Katie contuvieron el aliento al ver tal colosal casa en medio de la caotica y exótica Nueva York. La propiedad era enorme.

-¿Vives aquí?-pregunto Katie sorprendida.

-Si. , la casa es de mi madre, sabes y pues uno se acostumbra.

-Es…. Es… esta …. ¿esta inspirada en Versalles , verdad?-pregunto Annabeth deslumbrada.

-Una parte,si. Supongo que te gustara, ya sabes, hija de Atenea… arquitectura.

-Emm, si supongo que me gustara-dijo ella.

Jason, Thalia y Rachel ya habían estado allí antes y no les sorprendia tanto como le sorprendia a las chicas.

Annabeth lanzo una exclamación al ver el hall de la entrada y las dos se quedaron paradas, analizándolo todo.

Una gran escalera en caracol estaba en el centro del hall, y allí arriba había una mujer hermosa e imponente, vestida de traje, hablando por teléfono. Al oir pasos, la mujer se volteo y bajo corriendo las escaleras, con una gracia que pocas personas logran tener.

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, apachurro y estrecho.

Era mi madre, Sally Jackson.

-¡Percy!-dijo después de abrazarme. Entonces se dispuso a apachurrar, estrechar y abrazar a Jason, Thalia y Rachel.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estais?-pregunto mama.

-Bien, Sally-dijo Rachel, dedicándole una sonrisa a mi madre.

Entonces se dio cuenta de Katie y Annabeth y me pregunto con genuina curiosidad:-¿Quiénes son estas jovencitas tan hermosas-en ese punto me sonroje- que has traido?

-Son Annabeth y Katie, semidiosas.

-Oh-dijo mi madre, ella entendia la gravedad de la situación-El cielo esta inquieto.

-¡Eh!-exclamaron Jason y Thalia.

-No importa-dijo mama, entonces se dirigio a Annabeth y Katie- Es un gusto, yo soy Sally Jackson.

-Yo soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea-mi madre hizo una mueca, Atenea y Poseidon normalmente no se llevaban muy bien.

-Yo soy Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter –Kate le sonrio a mi madre.

-¿Puedes hacer tomates?-pregunto emocionada mama.

-Mama…-dije, pero Katie me interrumpio.

-¡Si puedo!

-¿Y fresas?-pregunto mi madre.

-¡ Mama! –dije avergonzado.

-¡Si! Tambien puedo hacer fresas, y zanahorias.

-Pues que bien, porque me he quedado sin tomates y necesito hacer ensalada, sin fresas y tengo que hacer una torta de fresa y sin zanahoria porque la ensalada también necesita de zanahoria.

-Claro, puedo darte algunas.-dijo mi madre, yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Pasemos a la sala y explicadme que pasa.-pidio mama.

Cuando entramos a la sala, las chicas de nuevo se sorprendieron.

Unos sofás de diseño estaban en el centro , junto con un televisor panrtalla plana de 70" pulgadas (si, 70) . En el techo colgaba una telaraña de cristal brillante. Habia jarrones de fina porcelana china y alfombras persas. Una de las paredes tenia un viejo tapiz de la familia real Francesa, Maria Antonieta , su esposo y sus hijos.

-Esa…¿ es la familia real francesa?-pregunto Annabeth señalando el tapiz.

-Si. Lo encontré en un viaje que hice por Francia y lo compre muy barato. Es de los pocos que quedan en el mundo de esa época. Es original.-mi madre se disponía a darle una larga historia sobre sus viajes.

-Mama-la corte- este no es el momento.

-Eh, si vale. Pero otro dia te contare-le dijo a Annabeth- Bien ¿Qué ha pasado en el Olimpo?

-Pues, resulta que alguien ha robado los tributos y símbolos de los dioses, ellos están peleados, porque creen que un semidios los ha robado y si los objetos no aparecen, habrá una guerra entre los Olimpicos-dijo Jason.

-Y obviamente , vosotros debéis ir a buscar los objetos antes de que se acabe un determinado plazo de tiempo. Si no, cabom ,guerra-dijo mi madre con la misma naturalidad que si hablara del color de las paredes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Thalia.

-Los olímpicos pueden llegar a ser muy predecibles. Asi que, si quereis podeis ir al sotano. Apuraos, el tiempo no os sobra.- mi madre nos sonrio con pesar- Percy, quiero hablar contigo.

-Jason, Thalia, llevad a Katie y Annabeth al sotano. Por favor, no os detengáis a ver cosas. Eso va para ti Annabeth. Rachel-Annabeth hizo una mueca- sube a mi habitación. Tu ya sabes lo que debes buscar allí.-Rachel asintió y se fue corriendo hacia el hall, para subir por la escalera hasta el segundo piso.

-¿Vosotros ya habéis estado aquí?-pregunto Annabeth con un dejo de sorpresa… y ¿dolor?

-Si, normalmente vivimos aquí ¿sabes?-dijo Thalia.

-Thalia , eso no ayuda-dijo Jason 2 .

-Bajad ya-dije, ellos se fueron, quedando en la sala, solo mi madre y yo.

-Percy-ella sonrio- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, la escuela, el Olimpo, lo de siempre.

-¿Las clases?

-Bien. Hicimos un test en latin era en parejas, lo tuve todo perfecto-entonces un silencio se apodero de la sala.

-¿Hiciste el test con la chica Atenea, verdad?-dijo ella con voz queda.

-¿Mama? ¡Mama! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunte.

-Creo Que simplemente soy muy observadora. Pero quizá tu no lo eres.

-¿A que te refieres?-esa conversación había dado un giro muy extraño.

-¿Con que necesitas algo de ayuda, eh?-me pregunto mama.

-Tu sabras si necesito ayuda. Porque yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas-le respondi con franqueza.

-Percy-mi madre me susurro en el oído.- Creo seriamente, en que deberías darte cuenta de que le gustas a Rachel.

-Vaya-dije.

Yo sabia que le gustaba a Rachel. Y ella me gustaba a mi. Pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos y durante el verano habíamos estado viéndonos casi todos los días. ¡Incluso vivía en mi casa! Bueno, los demás también vivian en mi casa pero ese no era el punto.

Rachel ya sabia que ella me gustaba. Pero aun asi intentaba buscar un lindo momento y un lindo lugar para decírselo. Pero yo era especialmente cobarde. A vece sentía que todos esperaban mucho de mi , incluso mas de lo que yo podía darles.

El caso es que aun no había podido decírselo a Rachel. Pero mi madre no sabia eso. Yo tenia una mala mania de ocultar lo que sentía, seguramente mi madre ni siquiera imaginaba que ella me gustaba.

-¿Algo mas?-le pregunte secamente.

-Debeis tomar bastante provisiones para el viaje. Y ah, Percy, intenta no acabar muerto. Porque si acabas muerto, voy a obligar a Jason y Thalia a ir si es necesario hasta el mismísimo Tartaro con tal de que vuelvas a la vida para ayudarme a decorar la casa en navidad. Y si eso sucede, los que te querrán matar serán ellos.

Eso realmente , no ayudaba 2.

Baje al sotano. Rachel sabia lo que tenia que buscar en mi habitación, asi que no me preocupaba-

El sotano estaba tan ricamente decorado, como la sala y el hall y toda la casa. Era mi cuarto de juegos, por lo que era curioso ver un play4 al lado de una comoda original que pertenecio a la Familia Imperial Rusa.

Mi madre se había empeñado en que había 4 cosas básicas que debía saber; la primera, dichos y citas de toda clase de libros; dos, la historia del mundo, especialmente la de Europea, aprendiéndome el nombre de cada casa ducal de cada país, cada palacio y cada general y soldado de cada guerra de Europa; tercera cosa que su bebito cocha pechocha debía saber, minerales y gemas, la diferencia entre el berilo rojo y el verde, la tabla periódica completa; cuarta cosa, la historia de la familia, lo cual incluia como, quien, cuando, por que y donde había comprado mi madre cada cosa que había en la casa, sin olvidar cada arquitecto que había construido cada cosa en la que estaba inspirada la casa.

Siendo tan rico, era irreprochable el hecho de que debía siempre sacar las mejores notas, presión que aumentaba al ser hijo único.

En el sotano, no solo estaba la sala de juegos, sino el BUNKER.

Nosotros 4, habíamos dado un poco de sangre para crear una barrera mágica muy fuerte. Dentro teníamos ambrosia y néctar, vendas, botiquines de primeros auxilios, armas y mochilas para las situaciones de "salir corriendo", como esta.

-Hey Percy, ¿crees que necesitemos uno de estos?-pregunto Jason señalando un arco.

-Claro. Vosotras dos, Katie, Annabeth, os voy a dar armas y unas mochilas. Jason y Thalia, Rachel esta bajando las cosas, y aquí esta vuestra ropa.

-¿Vuestra ropa?-pregunto Katie.

-¡Dioses! ¡Por favor! ¡Si vivimos aquí es obvio que vamos a tener ropa aquí!-dijo Thalia , claramente exasperada de las preguntas de las chicas.

-¿Vivis aquí?-pregunto Annabeth incrédula.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Que otro les explique porque yo me R.I.N.D.O!-chillo Thalia, realmente desesperada.

-Annabeth luego te explico.-le dije.

Vale-dijo ella desanimada.

Dejamos a Annabeth y a Katie esperando sentadas, con la firme promesa de no tocar absolutamente nada.

Y subimos a mi habitación. Bueno yo lo llamaba mi habitación.

Los chicos lo llamaban mi penthouse

Mi habitación era el tercer piso completo. Una pared era de cristal y las otras dos estaban profusamente decoradas. Una pared tenia un enorme tapiz de la Belle Epoque 3. Otra pared tenia una pintura de un atardecer en Versalles y la otra pared era un espejo gigante. El piso tenia una galería llena de espejos, una replica mini de la Galeria de los Espejos 4

Del lado este del piso, estaba mi cama , el televisor y unos sillones. Mi armario ocupaba el lado oeste del piso, y el centro era un gran espacio libre, mi salón de baile, donde ponía un proyector para ver pelis o movíamos algunos sillones y jugábamos a algo.

Y al final de la galería de espejos, había una pequeña habitación. Era mi lugar intimo. Alli dentro había una biblioteca y un monton de objetos antiguos y de colección. Cuadros de hace cientos de años, lámparas que pertenecieron a Nicolas II y sillas de Maria Antonieta.

Si, wow, mi madre es rica, vanidosa , caprichosa, despilfarradora, presumida debéis pensar. Pero mi madre no es nada de eso. Ella es la persona menos creida y presumida que he conocido en mi vida. A mi madre le gustaban toda esa clase de cosas, y las compraba. Simple.

Fuimos al armario y allí estaba Rachel, sacando su ropa para guardarla en una mochila. Entramos y cada uno se fue a su sección del armario, aunque obviamente la mia era la mas grande. Nos vestimos en silencio, y cuando salimos, fuimos a la Galeria.

Estabamos muy nostálgicos, me dije.

-Cielos-la mire de reojo- Bueno, mares, Percy, parecemos cazadores de sombras-dijo Rachel.

-Si, yo soy Jace, ¿tu eres Clary?-le pregunte.

-Creo , porque soy peligrosa, pero no soy timida e inútil-respondio Rachel.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Jason. Rachel le dio un codazo.

-Soy mas como Isabelle.-dijo ella.

-¿Y quien es tu Simon?-pregunto Thalia.

Todos nosotros habiamos leido Cazadores de Sombras y nos había gustado.

Nos quedamos callados. Todos íbamos vestidos de negro, y sorprendentemente no parecíamos ir de luto sino de misión militar.

Yo llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero llena de cuchillos de bronce y una pistola , por si acaso. Mis botas escondían mas cuchillos y en mi cinturón había cantimploras de ambrosia y néctar, cuerdas ,aparte de cuchillos , dagas y venenos y mi pluma/espada Contracorriente.

Jason llevaba unos pantalones negros militares con mas bolsillos que unas maletas, llenos de cuchillos, ambrosia , nectar , mas cuerdas, su espada y otra pistolas con balas y municiones.

Thalia llevaba un sueter negro y unos shorts y sus botas de motera hasta la rodilla, y llevaba un arco con flechas de bronce y un carcaj lleno de mas flechas y cuchillos y ambrosia y néctar y unas cuerdas.

Rachel llevaba un vestido corto y mallas negras, otras botas de motera y un cinturón lleno de pistolas, revólveres de balas de bronce, y llevaba colgando una ametralladora y una escopeta.

-Nosotros vamos bajando-dijo Thalia, le dio un codazo a Jason y los dos bajaron, dejándonos solos a Rachel y a mi.

Rachel y yo nos dirgimos a mi cama y nos sentamos allí. Estabamos en un momento muy incomodo.

-Cuidate, ¿si, vale? Cuidate, por favor-me suplico Rachel.

-Sabes que se me cuidar yo solito-dije bromeando, pero algo en su mirada me advirtió-¿Celosa?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso -¡No! ¡Nunca!

-¿Segura?-pregunte sonriendo. Adoraba ese intenso rubor que en ese momento cubria sus mejillas.

-¡Totalmente!-dijo pareciendo un tomate mas rojo que los de Demeter-Bueno… si… un poco… solo un poquito… ¡un poquitín!

Me la quede viendo fijamente. Ella evitaba mi mirada , y de repente el sucio de sus botas era algo realmente fascinante. Los dos nos quedamos viendo la hebilla de su bota y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos estado mirando el mismo punto nos echamos a reir.

-¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos Percy?-pregunto Rachel. Y en ese momento no se que era mas brillante, si su pelo rojo fuego o sus mejillas rojo tomate.

-Desde hace 4 años, Rachie-ella sonrio al escucharme decirla Rachie.

-Si , eso también lo recuerdo-dijo sonriendo.

A Rachel, la había conocido en una fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Mi madre se había mostrado reticente de dejar a su bebecito de 12 años ir a una fiesta, pero me habían invitado unos amigos de confianza. La música estaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba como loca, había dj y luces estrambóticas y de colores, una piscina y algunos se daban el lote apasionadamente.

Yo estaba siendo apretujado por dos parejas que se besaban y manoseaban mientras bailaban, e intentaba dirigirme al área de bebidas. Las dos parejas me lo impedían. Forcejee y patalee , pero las dos parejas no se quitaban.

Entonces, en medio de las luces , la penumbra y la música atronadora, una figura se planto a mi, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. La figura me agarro por la cintura como si me abrazara y me atrajo hacia si, liberándome de las dos parejas.

Pero aunque ya no estaba atrapado entre esas molestas parejas, ella no me solto. Nuestras caras se separaban por centímetros. Yo sudaba por el calor humano y ella estaba sonrojada debido a el aire sofocante y ,según me conto ella después, porque había confudido un vaso de gaseosa con vodka rebajado con agua.

Entonces alguien me empujo hacia delante, haciendo que nuestros labios se chocaran. Sin ni siquiera voltearme sabia que era una de las molestas parejas, que habían cambiado de posición. Los tipos no se quitaban , y yo seguía apretado entre Rachel y la pareja del demonio.

Ella no se movio, pero su mirada me señalaba con ese brillo peligroso que en cuanto YO me separara me iba a matar.

Mientras tanto, empezaron a sonar las campanadas que indicaban que el Año presente pronto se iba a convertir en Viejo.

La pareja se movio y yo me separe antes de que a la chica le diera la oportunidad de cachetearme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte, mientras la penúltima campanada nos atronaba los oídos.

Justo cuando ella decía su nombre, la ultima campanada, la mas atronadora y la que sonaba mas duro, estallo, y lo único que logre escuchar fue -¡Rachie!

Entonces un jaleo enorme empezó. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y esas tonterías. Llovia confeti, la música estaba aun mas alta, las luces eran de colores eléctricos y un monton de gente nos abrazo y nos palmeo las espaldas, al igual que hacían con todas las otras personas.

Entonces, un chico rubio llego y le susurro algo en el oído a Rachie. Ella se volteo a verme y dijo :- Fue un gusto besuquearme contigo, Percy Jackson.

Y se fue.

Al dia siguiente, descubri mientras iba a cenar al Club, ya que había estado durmiendo durante todo el dia,que ella no se llamaba Rachie , sino Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hija de un importante empresario , dueño de Empresas Dare.

No fue sino hasta el dia siguiente durante la cena, que repare en su aspecto. Era una chica con un pelo rojo fuego, adorables pecas, ojos verdes muy hermosos y labios finos y delicados. Era una chica muy hermosa, tuve que admitir.

Una semana después de la fiesta, nuestros padres habían organizado una reunión de trabajo en el estudio de mi madre, en casa. Rachel siguió las instrucciones que mi madre le dio, y llego hasta mi cuarto. Se mostro muy sorprendida al ver como estaba decorado y hablamos un rato.

Me disculpe por lo sucedido ayer.

Pero Rachie se quedo entre nosotros, como un recuerdo de lo que podíamos ser y no eramos.

-Si, yo también lo recuerdo. Claramente. Como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo dia. El recuerdo sigue claro en mi memoria-dije.

-Percy… eres un gran amigo- por fin levanto la vista, y me encontré con que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Me sonrio.

-Lo se-dije encogiendome de hombros. Ella me dio un golpecito en el hombro al tiempo que decía-¡Creido!

Y empezamos a reir. Una risa real y verdadera. Poco a poco la risa fue cayendo, y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo.

-Percy- Rachel tomo mis manos entre las suyas- Soy el Oraculo , ¿no? Siento algo. Algo va a pasar. Algo malo. Muy malo. Demasiado malo quizá. Siento que quizá no nos veamos en mucho, mucho,mucho, mucho tiempo. –me dio una sonrisa débil y cargada de pena, como esa sonrisa que se le da a un niño antes de mandarlo a un internado o esa sonrisa que se le da aun animal antes de ser sacrificado.

Entonces, hizo lo ultimo que me esperaba en aquel momento.

Me beso.

Sus labios presionaron suaves y calidos los mios. Apenas necesite un segundo para reaccionar.

Enrede mis manos en su pelo, mientras la tomaba de la nuca, acercándola a mi. Ella se acerco a mi y se guindo de mi cuello. El beso era suave, lento. Eran roces por parte de ambos.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron debido a la falta de aire, ella me abrazo. Estaba medio sentada sobre mis rodillas, pero era delgada y no pesaba mucho. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y sentí su respiración y su aliento de rosas sobre mi cuello.

-Percy, cuídate. Prometemelo. Te lo pido. Es en serio. Algo pasara. Y no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, ni tu ni Jason , ni Thalia ni yo. Eso te lo aseguro. Cuidense mucho tu y Annabeth. Espero que los dos sobrevivan-me dijo con su viejo y ya consabido tono de burla y chiste.

-Lo hare. Nos cuidaremos lo prometo.

Nos quedamos viendo durante largo rato.

Entonces alguien carraspeo en el otro extremo del cuarto.

Rachel y yo pegamos un salto de tres metros, literalmente, sobre la cama, al notar una presencia en la habitación.

Jason estaba allí, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta que llevaba al pequeño balcón, sonriendo burlon.

Rachel y yo estábamos rojos como un tomate.

-¡Al fin! ¡Dioses, años esperando a ver este momento!-dijo Jason burlándose. Luego, añadió en tono serio- Haceis linda pareja. Ya sabeis, los dos teneis ojos verde mar.

Nos sonrojamos; la verdad jamas me había dado cuenta de que Rachel tenia el mismo tono de ojos que yo.

-¿Bajamos?-pregunto Rachel.

-Bajamos-afirme yo.

Fuimos al sotano, no sin antes hacerle jurar a Jason por el rio Estigio sobre que no le diría nada a nadie sobre nuestro _affaire_ .

Cuando llegamos, Annabeth y Katie se nos quedaron viendo.

Ok, una cosa es ver a 3 semidioses vestidos para la batalla, lo cual significa armaduras de bronce y espadas de bronce celestial. Pero ver a 3 semidioses vestidos de negro como si se fueran a una misión militar, amedrentadores, con pistolas de balas de bronce, arcos y escopetas de bala de bronce, no es algo muy normal que digamos.

Ellas estaban bastante incomodas, cohibidas de ver a Thalia caminar como Pedro por su casa (o Thalia por su casa) por los oscuros pasillos, serpenteando entre las mesas del sotano como si viviera toda su vida allí.

Las llevamos a la pared este, donde estaban alineadas todas las armas hechas con bronce celestial.

Cuchillos largos, cortos ; pequeños, arcos de todos los tamaños con flechas que iban desde venenosas hasta de bronce; escopetas, pistolas y rifles de asalto con balas de bronce, hasta grandes espadas de bronce finamente pulido.

Y arriba de todo eso, estaba la joya de Rachel.

Era una bazuca, un modelo de colección , de la segunda guerra mundial restaurada, con municiones de bronce celestial. Thalia , jason y yo se la habiamo regalado por cumpleaños, sabedores de lo mucho que Rachel amaba las armas de fuego, sobre todo si eso le permitia ayudarnos a matar monstruos.

-Eso no se toca-dijo Rachel señalando a su bebe de la segunda guerra mundial.

-De todas formas no pensaba ni acercarme-dijo Annabeth.-¿Percy , puedo agarrar alguna?-dijo señalando hacia las armas.

-Claro. Para eso están ahí.

Entonces, Annabeth señalo un cuchillo pequeño, curvado, con una hija afilada y letal.

Ella empezó a temblar.

-…Piper…-dijo con la voz rota.

Entonces literalmente salio corriendo hacia el cuchillo, se sento en el piso y se quedo con el cuchillo en el regazo.

-Piper… Piper…-el instante se congelo, nadie sabia que hacer, todos estábamos paralizados al ver a la chica en ese estado.

Los ojos tormenta de Annabeth empezaron a aguarse, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ella empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

-…Piper… Piper…-entonces se volteo a vernos, mientras lloraba como magdalena- Piper-dijo con voz seca-… Piper… ¡Piper! ¡Por que! ¿Por qué? Piper…-entonces me miro a los ojos- ¿Dónde conseguiste este cuchillo? ¡Donde!-me exigió. Se puso en pie y se acerco peligrosamente a mi, nuestras narices rozando estrepitosamente, y ella me agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta. Yo era mucho mas fuerte, pero un brillo peligroso bailaba en sus ojos, y supe que me arrepentiría si me soltaba- ¡DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESTE CUCHILLO! ¡DONDE LO CONSEGUISTE DIMELO YA!

Todos estábamos tan sorprendidos. Vi sus ojos y supe que ese cuchillo tenia un significado muy especial para ella. Sabia que si se lo contaba allí mismo, se echaría a llorar y quizá eso retrasara la misión.

-Despues-le dije. Ella quería protestar, pero la interrumpi- Lo juro por el Rio Estigio, te contare como lo consegui-el relámpago sono a lo lejos. El juramento estaba hecho,

-Ok , como quieras-me respondio ella, totalmente desganada.

-Katie, agarra algo-le dije.

Katie agarro tres cuchillos, uno se lo puso en su cinturón, el otro se lo metio en su zapato y el otro se lo metio en el pelo. Literalmente. Se hizo un moño y dentro metio el cuchillo. Thalia y Rachel se la quedaron viendo atónitas.

-Bueno, me parece que debemos separarnos , pero antes deberíamos dividirnos los objetos. Artemisa me dijo que yo debía buscar la moto, el tridente de mi padre obviamente, y ayudare a Annabeth a buscar el búho y el olivo. Katie buscara, obviamente la bolsa de semillas de su madre. Y chicos, Jason y Thalia, no se quien buscara el rayo.

Jason miro a Thalia y dijo con indiferencia-Buscalo tu, me da igual.

Thalia sonrio satisfecha.

-¿Y los demás objetos?-pregunto Katie.

-Bien , pues hay que calcular, que os parece si cada grupo recibe 4 dioses para buscar-propuso Rachel.

-Pero hay Dioses a los que solo se le ha perdido una cosa, y a otros se les ha perdido dos-intervino Annabeth.

-Pues entonces, rezare para que no me toque Dioniso.-dijo Thalia, momentáneamente sus ojos adquirieron una llamarada purpura, señal de que al dios su pequeño chiste no le hacia gracia y Thalia añadió gritándole al techo- Lo se primo, lo se, te buscare tu vi y…¡Jason! Te buscara la pantera.

Otra llama florecio en los ojos de Jason y supimos que estaba hecho. Jason le dirigio una mirada de total odio a Thalia, mientras que esta solo sonreía burlonamente. Estaba segura que recordaba su patética experiencia con una pantera una vez, pero eso viene luego.

-Ok, Dioniso ya. Afrodita para Annabeth y Percy. Hefesto para Jason y Katie. Percy y Annabeth ya tiene 4 dioses asi que ellos , fuera-dijo Thalia, mientras enumeraba con las manos y los dedos- Aja, Hera para nosotras ¡Rachel ya sabes que nos toca Hera!

-¡Si!

-Sigo. Hades para nosotras también y Zeus . Nos falta uno. Hestia. Ya esta, ¿Quiénes sobran? Ares. Jason y Katie, Ares, y nos falta uno.- Thalia nos estaba enredando a todos.

-A ver. Poseidon, Afrodita, Atenea y Artemisa para Annabeth y Percy. Hera, Hades , Zeus y Hestia para las chicas y una parte de Dioniso. Y Ares, otra parte de Dioniso para Jason y Katie. –mire al cielo y dije-Señor D, ¿podria Jason y Katie buscar todos su atributo?-pregunte. Una llama morada brillo en los ojos de Thalia y después se apago.

-Eso es un si-dijo Rachel.

-Pues ya todo esta claro-dijo Katie- ¿Cómo nos vamos?

Sonrei de lado dije- Con estilo Katie, con el estilo que se puede tener a irse en un Lamborghini.

O.O.O.O.O.O.

Personalmente, no tiendo a pedirle autos a mi madre. No es que ella no me los fuera a prestar, sino que todos sus autos son mas caros aun que el mio, y una cosa es llegar al colegio luciendo guay con un Bugatti y otra cosa es ser un arrogante absoluto llegando en un Ferrari.

Los muchachos se dirigieron al hall de la entrada y Jason y yo fuimos a buscar a mi madre. En el camino, no dejo de hacerme preguntas.

-Tu y Rachel, ¿eh? .me dio una sonrisa picara y continuo.- La verdad ni me sorprende. Thalia y yo nos dabamos cuenta. Sabes que nosotros desprendemos como una energía eléctrica cuando pasamos, al igual que tu desprendes olor a mariscada-los dos reimos estruendosamente ante sus ocurrencias- Pues cuando vosotros estais juntos es algo asi, desprendeis como una energía eléctrica toda empalagada y empalagosa, melosa y dulzona, es asqueroso.

Llegamos al despacho de mi madre. Era una habitación de tamaño de la mitad del segundo piso, lleno de libros una mesa para juntas, esquemas y un monton de fotos entre otras cosas. Mama estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con un lápiz cruzándole el pelo, su pluma metida en la boca, los lentes subidos hasta la frente, un libro en sus piernas, una mano anotando distraídamente algo en unas hojas, la otra mano en la computadora, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha mientras hablaba por teléfono.

En cuanto me vio, colgó y rápidamente , se acerco a nosotros-¿Quereis las llaves de los autos, verdad?

A veces me sorprendia como mi madre entendia todo y siempre parecía saberlo todo antes que nosotros.

-Sip, mama.

Ella nos dio tres juegos de llaves. Uno era considerablemente mas grande y con mas llaves que los otros.

-El llavero mas grande es para Percy. Alli están las llaves de todas nuestras casas. Todos los estados o casi todas las ciudades importantes tienen una propiedad Jackson. Cuidense chicos.

Me sorprendi al ver que mi madre no nos decía mas nada, y tampoco me daba un tempestuoso abrazo mientras derramaba un mar de lagrimas.

Bajamos a la cochera, Rachel , Thalia , Katie y Annabeth ya nos esperaban allí. Rachel y Thalia ya estaban metidas en un auto, mientras que las otras chicas estaban paradas, atónitas y asombradas al ver el lujo que se extendia frente a ellas en forma de ruedas y carrocerías.

Jason y yo nos apartamos un poco de las demás, para hablar un momento en privado.

-Percy, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Te conozco y conozco ese brillo travieso en tus ojos. Confiesa ahora.

-Voy a ir a unan tienda en Chicago, para comprar artillería pesada. La necesitaremos. Pero Annabeth y las otras chicas se opondrán, diran que eso nos quitara tiempo.

-¿Y como haras?-pregunto Jason. No necesitábamos palabras, nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para saber que el ya había decidido acompañarme, y yo no haría ningún intento por detenerle.

Disimuladamente, me fui metiendo en un auto, puse las mochilas en la parte trasera e hice como si ajustara el retrovisor. Jason le dio la vuelta al auto, hasta quedar del lado de copiloto y se apoyo contra la puerta. El auto, por cierto, era un descapotable, Lamborghini Veneno.

Ya no hablábamos con susurros, en segundos y con solo un intercambio de miradas hubimos elaborado el plan.

-¡Que caballeroso Percy!-dijo Jason. Las chicas voltearon a vernos.

Yo le dije a Jason- Lo se. –esboce una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado y añadi- Es un asco

Rachel dijo: -¡NI SE OS OCURRA PERCY JACKSON Y JASON GRACE!- pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al mismo tiempo que Rachel gritaba, yo había presionado el acelarador y Jason había saltado al auto. Se acomodo en el puesto de copiloto.

Me voltee y le dije a las chicas- ¡Nos vemos en Caliornia!

Lo ultimo que vi antes de que saliéramos de la cochera, era lo roja que estaba la cara de Rachel.

Parte IV. Un viejo amigo en Chicago.

Quiza os sorprenderías si os dijera cuanto tardamos nosotros en llegar a Chicago. 9 horas. Bueno , en realidad 8 horas y media. Bueno, si consideramos que en cuanto salimos de casa, nos dirigimos a la casa de Jason, para pasar la noche allí. Y a las 6 de la mañana, estábamos saliendo pues si , tardamos 8 horas y media en llegar a Chicago. Tambien si te digo que era domingo, a las 6 de la mañana, las carreteras interestatales estaban vacias. Literalmente. No nos encontramos siquiera a un policía. Por lo que estuvimos 5 horas como a 160 por hora. Si, wow, diréis que soy temerario y no aprecio mi vida. Pero hey, un semidios tiene grandes reflejos

Cuando llegamos a Chicago, nos dirigimos a mi casa en esa ciudad. Por suerte, mi madre no se había empeñado en tener en Chicago otro palacio europeo; en cambio tenia una mansión ultramoderna hecha de cristal, titanio y era de esperar, quedaba en una de las zonas mas lujosas de toda la ciudad y en la entrada , dos imponentes guardias hacia turno dia y noche sin descanso.

Entramos, dejamos el auto, nos cambiamos de ropa. Y al dar la 1 de la mañana, dos adolescentes con pintas de problemáticos, abandonaron una de las casas mas lujosas de toda Illinois.

No era tampoco que no pudiramos pasearnos por Washington Park de dia, pero eramos dramáticos y quisimos ponerle una nota de misterio al asunto. Llame a mis gentes, y a la 1 y 30 de la madrugada, mi contacto estaría en el lugar planeado para la hora indicada.

Nos alejamos del exótico centro, llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, los suburbios.

Nos fuimos alejando de las principales calles y avenidas, hasta llegar a una callejuela oscura , sombria y malolienta.

-Creo que deberías decirle a tu "amigo" que se mude.-dijo Jason.

Finalmente, llegamos al final del callejón. Habia un muro, y del otro lado de este, las avenidas llenas de vida nocturna.

-Pss, Percy-susurro una voz entre las sombras. Entonces una puerta de una de los edificios se abrió, dejando ver una luz amarilla.

Una figura alta e imponente estaba plantada en la puerta, pero entre la oscuridad del callejón y lo brillante de la luz, no le lográbamos ver la cara.

-Entre-dijo, y se aparto para que pudiéramos pasar.

Entramos, y vimos el lugar.

Habia un mostrador, con una vitrina llena de armas mágicas. Detrás del mostrador, una estantería llena de mas armas, y el marco de una puerta que debía dar a la trastienda.

Entonces la figura que nos abrió , presiono el interruptor de las luces, y la tienda quedo iluminada por luz blanca como de hospital.

La figura se volteo, y a la luz , pudimos distinguir sus facciones.

Tenia un solo ojo, tez clara, una mata de pelo desordenada.

Era un ciclope amigo mio.

Tyson.

Tyson también era hijo de Poseidon, por lo que era mi medio hermano, y siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. El me consiguió la bazuca de Rachel y las armas que adornaban el sotano.

-¡Percy!-exclamo, mientras me daba un calido abrazo de oso, que casi hace que se me salgan los ojos de las cuencas.

-Hola Tyson-dije intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Papa me conto lo que esta sucediendo, y te tengo algunas cosas que te pueden servir. Se que ya tienes muchas armas, pero quizá esto también sirva. Pasad a la trastienda. ¡Ah! Hola, Jason.

Jason, Rachel , Thalia y yo habíamos estado varias veces aquí, aunque siempre nos abrían ciclpes diferentes, jamas Tyson. Supuse que todos sus empleados debían estar preparándose para la guerra.

En la trastienda, había dos pequeñas habitaciones, la primera el trastero y sala de practicas de la tienda, y la otra era el cuarto donde Tyson vivía. De todas formas, el era feliz asi.

Fuimos a la sala de practicas, y nos encontramos con que las mesas estaban repletas de armas de todo tipo.

-Bueno, chicos. Tengo un arma que , Percy es para ti, que te servirá para la moto de Artemisa. Es una ametralladora y un sidecar. ¿Es sidecar verdad? Bueno, pues es para que a la moto le pongas esos cositos, autitos como sea, que van al lado. Y el sidecar ese, tiene la ametralladora. Espero que tu amiga sepa como usarla. Me daría muchísima pena si acabas muerto, hermanito-me sonrio.

Tambien, hay para el auto de Jason y la otra chica, una bayoneta. Para el de Rachel y Thalia , una bazuca. Ya sabes, crei que les gustaría a ellas. Aparte, en Nueva Orleans, donde hay rumores de que hay allí algunos objetos escondidos, esta la avioneta de tu madre. O una de ellas, con misiles de bronce. La avioneta es de las antiguas ¿eh? De las que tienen dos asientos solamente y de hélices. Pues asi.

En San Francisco, esta el jet de tu madre también, bueno o uno de ellos, la verdad no se. El caso es que el jet tiene instalado un sistema de sonar, y un sistema de armas. Tambien hay en Chicago un helicóptero, obviamente de tu madre, con un rifle , una bayesta y otra ametralladora.-continuo Tyson.

Entonces, se saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Esto-dijo musitando- Es una bomba de bronce celestial. Es la primera que hago. Una vez hicimos una que era 20 veces mas pequeña que esta y destruyo todo a su alrededor en un margen de 2 kilometros. Y si esta es 20 veces mas grande, pues imagínate- Mi recomendación es que si pones esa bomba, te montes en tu auto y vayas a 150 por hora. La bomba tiene dos botones; el primero activa una cuenta atrás de 60 minutos. Si vas a pie, te da tiempo a alejarte si corres lo suficiente. El segundo botón no te digo de que trata, porque si lo hago, cuando estes metido en un aprieto y creas que no hay salida lo apretaras, pero en realidad si habrá una salida.

-Emm, gracias. –dijo Jason.

-Eh, tranqui. Para ti, Jason, te tengo un cuchillo mitad bronce, mitad acero, que se convierte en cuchillo. Y para tu amiguita Atenea-Tyson clavo sus ojos en mi. Le tengo un cuchillo que se convierte en pistola. Para Thalia, un arco que se convierte en espada. Y para Rachel, una ametralladora que se puede convertir en cuchillo… ¡Me falta alguien! ¡Ah si! Tu amiguita Demeter, Jason, dale esto; es una espada y también es una vara salvaje.

-¿Una que?-dijimos Jason y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Una vara salvaje. Es poder salvaje entiendes. Si pasa caminando al lado de un parque , las flores crecerán instantáneamente. La chica lo puede controlar, desde hacer crecer a un capullo para que sea una linda rosa, o una rosa que tape por completo el transito en El Grand Boulevard. Le será muy útil, creedme. Eso es todo. Cuidense, chicos. Y cuiden a las chicas.

-Gracias, hermano-le dije.

Y Jason añadió-Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Sera una pena si me muero.

Y con esos pensamientos tan sombríos abandonamos Jason y yo aquella pequeña tienda de aquel oscuro callejón.

No me imaginaba el tiempo que tendría que pasar, para que esas 3 personas singulares, dos semidioses y un ciclope, se volvieran a ver de nuevo.

Parte V. Creo que las chicas me van a matar.

Llegamos a mi casa, buscamos el auto, y a las 3 de la mañana , salimos de Chicago, rumbo a California.

En realidad, no habíamos quedado en ningún lugar en especifico, pero cuando habíamos salido corriendo de NY, y le había gritado a Rachel "¡Nos vemos en California!" , me había referido a mi casa en Beverly Hills en Los Angeles.

Y asi fue, como dos días después , conduciendo a 100 por hora, llegamos a las 12 de la noche a la casa de verano de Jason en Long Beach.

Sobra decir que en cuanto mi Bugatti estaciono en la entrada de la casa, Thalia y Rachel empezaron a gritarnos y chillar.

-¡MAS VALE QUE ME EXPLIQUEIS POR QUE DEMONIOS OS FUISTEIS A CHICAGO!-chillo Rachel.

-¡Y A MI ME TENEIS QUE EXPLICAR COMO ES QUE NOS DEJAIS TIRADAS!-grito Thalia.

-Yo solo quiero preguntar que era eso que fuisteis a hacer en Chicago-dijo Katie.

-Annabeth, ¿tienes algo mas que criticarnos, chillarnos, gritarnos o preguntarnos?-pregunto Jason.

-¿Visteis las casa victorianas?-pregunto ella con geniuna curiosidad.

Los cinco pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-La única pregunta que responderé es la de Annabeth, y no, no fuimos a ver casa con bruquedad.

-¿COMO QUE NO RESPONDEREIS?-chillaron Rachel y Thalia, claramente exasperadas.

Jason y yo sonreímos, nos encantaba hacerlas enojar.

-Pues, es simple. No responderemos y punto.-les dije mientras me encogia de hombros.

-PERCY JACKSON, ¡DIMELO AHOA MISMO!-chillo desesperada Thalia.

-Luego-dije con un gesto desdeñoso.

-¿Vosotras que tal?-pregunto Jason.

Recibio dos respuestas muy diferentes; Rachel le grito-¡DESCARADO!- y Annabeth le dijo-Fuimos a Long Beach esta mañana. Fue genial, deberíamos volver a ir-le dijo Annabeth a Katie.

-Pues, nosotros conseguimos información sobre donde puede haber varios objetos-dije con una nota de orgullo.

5 pares de ojos me miraron atonitos, pero sobre todo la expresión de Jason, era indescriptible algo como "Acepto escaparme contigo a Chicago y no me cuentas eso!"

-La moto esta en Dallas. La vid de Dioniso en Nueva York. El rayo de Zeus en San Diego. Y el fuego de Hestia en Alabama. ¿Contentos?-pregunte.

-Por ahora. Pero de esta no te salvas-dijo Thalia.

-¿Habeis dormido?-pregunto Jason a las chicas.

-Sip. ¿Y vosotros?- pregunto Katie.

-Tambien.

-Pues, creo que nos podríamos ir al amanecer-dije,

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Katie.

-Pues para algo esta el auto, ya sabeis, si no lo necesitais, dejadlo en una de mis casas, o en la empresa. Annabeth, Tyson-la expresión de Thalia y Rachel era de total desconcierto y asombro- Si, Tyson. El grandote. Pues Tyson me ha conseguido un sidecar para la moto de Artemisa. ¡Yo conduzco!

Annabeth, estaba claro, quería matarme por dejarla en el sidecar, pero se contuvo. Esa me la iba a cobrar, y muy caro.

Entramos a la casa, y nos fuimos a dormir.

En realida, yo no pegue ojo en toda la noche.

Estaba muy inquieto. Me sentía nervioso y parecía que mi THDA , estaba empeorando.

Siempre , todos los demás esperaban mucho de mi. Rachel , Jason y Thalia me veian como su líder. Poseidon como su orgullo personal. Y mama como una de las cosas que mas le agradaban de esa vida llena de trabajo que llevaba.

Siempre, intentaba hacerle ver a todos que yo no era ningún tipo de héroe. Era un tio normal y corriente, sin ningún tipo de característica sobresaliente. Si, es cierto, controlaba el agua, pero aparte de eso nada.

Siempre que intentaba decirlo, todos me interrupian. En realidad, yo apenas había ido a misiones. Una sola vez había ayudado a Hermes con un envio especialmente problemático, pero nada mas.

Y que todos insistieran de esa forma de que yo era un gran héroe, no era cierto. No era valiente, aunque todos insistían que si. Valiente no es fugarte un 3 de agosto con tus mejores amigos a California.

Todos siempre hablaban de grandes hazañas, pero nop, no era cierto. Que ellos vieran una hazaña rescatar a una ninfa a la que se le quema el árbol, no es mi culpa.

El caso es que ellos esperaban demasiado de mi. Todos: mi madre, Jason, Thalia, Rachel, Katie, papa, los dioses en general, e incluso Annabeth tenían una fe ciega en que todo iba a salir bien y yo iba a ser su "héroe" , de nuevo.

No tenían ni idea de cuan equivocados estaban.

Parte VI. Rumbo a Dallas.

En cuanto amanecio, todos estábamos listos y preparados para partir.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Dallas, os mandaremos un Mensaje Iris. ¿Okey chicas… y chico?.pregunte.

-Okey. Cuando nosotros lleguemos os mandaremos otro mensaje Iris.-dijo Katie.

Todos miramos a Rachel.

-Ok. Cuando nosotras lleguemos también os mandaremos otros Mensajes Iris. ¿Contentos?-pregunto Rachel.

-Mucho-acoto Annabeth.

-Entonces… hasta luego.

Entonces, recordé las palabras de Rachel .

_Soy el Oraculo, siento que no nos veremos en mucho mucho mucho tiempo, algo gordo va a pasar-_habia dicho ella.

Una fuerza invisible, me empujo hacia Rachel, y algo me convencio de que quizá, ella tenia razón en sus palabras. Nos dimos un abrazo y nos besamos. A Thalia a regañadientes, consegui darle un abrazo, porque esa chica era mas dura que la roca.

A Jason le di un abrazo fraternal, y a Katie le estreche la mano.

-Eh , chicos. Os hemos traido cosas-dije antes de que nos fueramos.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Katie.

Sonrei de lado y añadi-Lo llamo Artilleria PESADA

Les entregamos las cosas a las chicas, ajustaron las armas a los autos. Katie casi destruye mi casa con esa Vara de Poder Salvaje, le entregamos a Annabeth su cuchillo/pistola.

En fin, lo normal para un amanecer de semidios.

Despues de entregar las cosas, Annabeth y yo nos montamos en el auto, al igual que los demás.

Y arrancamos,.

No tenia ni idea de la forma en que volveria a ver mi casa de Beverly Hills.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Annabeth me pidió que antes de irnos a Dallas, pasaramos por la playa de Long Beach. No tuve problema, ya que amaba el mar.

Nos bajamos del auto, y contemplamos el apacible mar.

-Percy….-dijo ella después de un silencio muy largo- ¿Dónde conseguiste ese cuchillo? ¿Qué sucede? Siento que hay un monton de cosas que me ocultas, pero que me incumben-dijo ella con una mirada muy risueña. Se volteo a verme y con una mirada muy seria añadió- Se que no tienes ni el mas minimo motivo para confiar en mi, pero aun asi hazlo. No se donde, pero lei, ue la única forma de saber si podemos confiar en una persona, es arriesgándote y confiando en ella. Hazlo. Porque estamos juntos en esto. Porque si tu te hundes, yo me hundo contigo. Y al revés. Porque una vez estemos hasta el cuello, no habrá marcha atrás. Necesitamos detener esa guerra. No puede haber guerra olímpica.

Y allí, de nuevo. Otra persona mas que me miraba como un héroe, que esperaba mucho de mi, incluso mas de lo que yo podía ofrecerle.

De nuevo, otra persona que confiaba ciegamente en mi.

De nuevo, otra persona que se equivocaba.

-Claro. Pero cuando estemos cerca de Dallas-le dije.

Nos metimos en el auto. Y a las 7 de la mañana, dos adolescentes semidioses, con pinta de problemáticos, abandonaron California en un Bugatti.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

CHICOS! DEBERIAS AMARME! Os he dado 10.000 palabras, un poco mas. Como era un Percy POV, quise que fuera especial. Os he dado bastante intriga, pero también os he dado algunas pistas.

OS PIDO, OS RUEGO, OS SUPLICO, DEJAD REVIEWS. He invertido MUCHO tiempo en este capi, recompensádmelo. Siento a veces, que voy a llegar a febrero y este fic será un fracaso. DEMOSTRADME QUE NO SERA ASI!

Actualizare cuando pueda, ya que actualmente tengo mucho tiempo libre; además tengo que ordenar mis ideas respecto al fic en general, el final, los personajes, sus pensamientos , esa clase de cosas.

Espero que os haya gustado. Realmente me encanto escribir desde el punto de vista de Percy. Fue refrescante.

Y por cierto, soy Annabeth Prior.

Cuidaos, y dejad reviews!


	8. Curiosas confesiones

Love soHola! Otro capi. Feliz navidad! Feliz año nuevi! Se que están de fiestas y están ocupados, asi que espero que después de las fiestas dejen los reviews y tal. Disfruten!

P.D, ya este es es Annabeth POV.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Vamos rumbo a Dallas, donde se supone que esta la moto de Artemisa.

Vamos por el medio de la carrera, Percy ha detenido el auto para caminar un rato, estamos parados a un lado de la carretere. He intentado inútilmente sacarle sopa al chico, pero esta tan callado como una tumba.

Tengo tantas preguntas. Y necesito tantas respuestas. Y Percy las conoce.

Mientras estábamos Katie y yo en el sotano, con Rachel y Percy dándose el lote (o eso supongo) , Thalia y Jason nos contaron acerca de su vida.

Thalia le encanta lo gotico, aunque aun asi se viste (en palabras de ella) totalmente _tres chic. _

Jason es un tio, que según el mismo, un artista del deporte, poesía en movimiento y un galan descarado.

Acerca de Rachel, nos contaron a Katie y a mi, que esta coladita por Percy, y que el le corresponde el sentimiento,

Hacen una muy linda pareja. Y los dos tienen los ojos verde mar.

Según Thalia, Percy es su líder, su luz su faro, su iluminación y tal. Lo tiene en un pedestal y es un héroe. Y no lo dudo. Se que por afuera parezco ruda, no le temo a nada, soy temeraria y rebelde, pero acato las normas y soy una perfecta chica Atenea.

No es cierto.

La única razón por la que me esfuerzo tanto en mis estudios, es porque sin mi inteligencia no soy nada. No controlo el agua, el viento, ni a los muertos, no soy buena con el arco y flechas, no hago crecer tomates y no soy capaz de tomar tres engranajes y un pedazo de piedra, con una pila y convertirla en un auto-

Solo tengo mi inteligencia. Todos los Atenea son inteligentes , en teoría. Pero yo realmente no lo soy. A veces mecuesta, me pierdo, mis notas no son las mejores, y me intereso por cosas triviales a veces.

Por dentro soy timida, no soy nada rebelde, y soy una cobarde totsl. Estoy segura de que si Percy tuviera que romper las reglas para hacer algo, las rompería y ni siquiera pensaría en las consecuencias. Yo no, no seria capaz de saltarme ni una sola clase, mucho menos romper una regla.

Me bajo también yo, para estirar las piernas. Percy esta sentado, recostado contra el auto, con las piernas estiradas mientras degusta una Coca-Cola. Me siento a su lado.

-¿Ya puedes empezar a contarme, o aun no?- le pregunto. El mira fijamente hacia el frente.

Estamos en medio de una carretera interestatal , y no hay nadie , ni un auto, ni una persona o animal en un radio de 10 kilometros.

-Annabeth…. Es una historia muy larga, y aun no confio en ti lo suficiente. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos unos días para hacernos amigos? Se que eres una semidiosa y tal, pero eso no significa nada. Sigues siendo una desconocida-me dice, y algo en mi interior se revuleve inquieto.

-Claro. Me parece….-no se como describirlo, solo no quiero parecer un perrito dolido- bien.

-¿Bien?-me pregunta, y me sorprende lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser los chicos a veces.

Me pongo en pie. Deben ser las 6 de la tarde, por la posición del sol, y empiezo a caminar. Doy vueltas en círculos.

Me detengo frente a Percy, que sigue plácidamente recostado contra el auto.

Me le quedo mirando, y se que el es consciente de mi persistente mirada. Siento los engranajes empezar a funcionar a una velocidad alarmante en mi interior. Y sin previo aviso, un segundo estoy mirando a Percy, y al siguiente, he saltado literalmente tres metros en el aire y grito:-¡OH MIERDA, QUIRON!

Mi salto es tan repentino, que a Percy casi le da un infarto, literalmente. Me monto deprisa en el auto,del lado del conductor, y aliento a Percy a que se apure.

-Muevete, pececillo.

El se monta y yo arranco , dejando marcas en el asfalto.

Quiron nos matara cuando sepa que nos hemos largado y que lo hemos dejado colgado.

Llegamos a Dallas al dar las 10 y 45 de la noche. Ya hemos cenado, y nos dirigimos a un pequeño hotel de 1 estrella, para pasar la noche.

Hemos pedido una sola habitación, con dos camas. Percy compro hamburguesas, y comemos en las cams. Estamos frente a frente, y hemos empezado a cumplir su plan, conocernos hasta que confiemos lo suficiente el uno al otro.

-Color favorito-pregunta.

-Verde-digo sin pensar, me sonrojo, pero al parecer el es idiota en demasía, y no se da cuenta del verdadero significado de mis palabras. Aunque quizá, yo tampoco entiendo del todo el doble sentido que mis palabras esconden.

-Crei que a las chicas les gustan los colores pastel.-me dice.

-Si, supongo. Lo que pasa es que odio esas cosas de "colores femeninos", o una verdadera dama, y tal. Soy…-me sonrojo al 1000%.- coqueta, y frívola, sopungo. Pero tampoco soy una muñequita de Chanel 5º. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si-dice , y me sorprende al ver lo dolido que suena.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto, curiosa.

-Esto solo lo sabe una persona…-y al ver el rubor que tiñe sus mejillas, se que esa persona es pelirroja y tiene el mismo tono de ojos que Percy-pero… quisiera… ser diferente. No trabajare en la empresa… o si , no lo se. Pero me gustaría escribir un dia un libro.

Le sonrio- Sere la primera en comprarlo. Y me reiré de ti mientras lo lea.

-Gracias-dice el con ironia.

-¡Gran idiota!-digo entre seria y divertida.

-Gracias. Eres una chica muy linda-me devuelve, pero no soy capaz de averiguar si es ironia o realidad o que. Presumo que es ironia, pero decido olvidarlo.

-Ok. Tu color favorito-le pregunto.

-El de mis ojos, por supuesto-dice vanidoso. Reimos.

Finalmente, terminamos de cenar. Mañana averiguaremos acerca del paradero de la moto.

Me quedo dormida. Y mientras me sumo en los brazos de Morfeo, tengo el presentimiento de que soñare con algo.

_-¡Ese no!-dice una voz desde las sombras. En una especie de taller, tres figuras distorsionadas por una fuerte niebla, discuten._

_-Me gusta mas ese azul.-dice una de las figuras._

_-Con ese, podría terminar el ruedo del otra._

_-El verde y punto-acota una ultima_

_La segunda figura bufa , y se dispone a coser un vestido_

_Entonces , la escena cambia. Y se ve la entrada del taller de costuras. Y en lo alto de la puerta, hay un escudo grabado en mármol._

_Es un calcetín _

El mundo parece un borron, y estoy ligeramente desorientada cuando me incorporo violentamente en la cama. Poco a poco, me doy cuenta de que estoy en una habitación de hotel, en Dallas, buscando una moto.

-Bueos días-me volteo , para ver a Percy, vestido y tomando chocolate caliente de un vaso de papel de Starbucks. Parece divertido, y no swe por que.

-¿De que te ries?-le espeto.

-De que pareciera que dormiste con un dedo metido en un enchufe-dice, y no logra aguantar la risa.

Mientras yo salgo corriendo hacia el baño, puedo oir como se cacarea , agarrándose el estomago, y prácticamente ahogando mientras se rie.

La verdad, yo también me lo pregunto.

Mis pelos están literalmente parados hacia arribaa. Me baño rápidamente, y pronto mi pelo vuelve a ser el de siempre.

-Bueno, pequeño idiota, vamos a ver que nos ofrece Dallas.

Me da una bolsa, donde hay dos muffins y en la mesa hay un vaso de papel de Starbucks, con chocolate caliente. Le sonrio agradecida.

Y salimos. El dia es gris y esta nublado.

-Parece que habrá tormenta-dice Percy, mientras abre un paraguas.

No sed como, pero en cuanto lo abre, empiezan a caer gotas que pronto se convierte en un aguacero terrible.

-Toma-me dice, y me da un abrigo. Me lo pongo, el se pone el suyo.

Y bajo un paraguas, salimos a la caza de la fortuna.

O de la moto.

O.O.O.O.O

Capi corto! Lo se! Es un adelanto! Por que? Pues porque, ahora me voy a concentrar en Jason, Katie, Rachel y Thalia, pasaran varios capis hasta que volvamos a saber de Percy y Annie.

Y quien sabe, quizá alla haya algunas sorpresas.

Y YA TENGO EL FINAL DE FIC!

Cuidense! Dejen reviews! Los adoro, actualizare pronto.

Los consiento mucho, no creen?


	9. Rumbo a la ciudad que nunca duerme

Hola! Otro capi! Este es Jason POV y no escribiré de Percy y de Annabeth durante un tiempo.

Se que hace bastante tiempo que no actualizo, pero se los recompensare luego

Disfruten!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Nos despedimos, salimos de la casa, y en menos de una hora, estamos lejos de Los Angeles.

Mientras conduzco. Me pregunto en voz alta- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

-Percy dijo que la vid de Dioniso esta en la ciudad que nunca duerme-Katie me sorprende al responderme, y luego nos echamos a reir.

Y entonces, nos dirigimos a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Estamos en plena carretera, cae la noche, y simplemente estaciono a un lado de la via. Le subimos el techo al auto, porque empieza a llover. Comemos un sándwich, yo ya tenia el pan, y Katie hace unos tomates con salsa de mostaza deliciosos.

-Gracias por los tomates-le digo a Katie, ella solo me sonríe. Entonces, se saca el cuchillo que lleva en el pelo, me había olvidado de el.

-Entonces… cuéntame, ¿Cómo son los chicos? Thalia, Rachel y Percy-me pregunta ella, avida de curiosidad.

-Bueno…. Rachel…. Ella es , un chica… -me sonrojo- guay, sip, guay. Es amable, tierna y graciosa. Es un chica linda, y relajada, incluso timida. Pero, no te conviene estar cerca cuando se enoja. Ni tampoco quieres ser el blanco de su ira. Por fuera parecerá una gatita pero por dentro es una terrible y letal tigresa.

Thalia… es muy directa, y no le tiene miedo a nada. No es tan timida como Rachel, ¡que va! Se viste de gotica y rockera y eso, pero es totalmente _fashion _y ama toda la ropa de marca.

Eso quiere decir, que se viste de negro gotica, pero sus camisa de negro y sus faldas son de Alexander McQueen, y su ropa interior, negra, de Victoria's Secret-le cuento a Katie.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-me pregunta ella riéndose.

-Un desagradable incidente. Entre sin tocar a su cuarto…-mi voz va callando, y las carcajadas de Katie subiendo.- Y entoncesss…. Ella estaba de espaldas….. la etiqueta de la marca estaba por fuera. Al principio se enojo mucho. Es mas, me aporreo con unos almohadones, y aunque no lo creas, dolio. Pero luego se calmo. Me echo de su cuarto. Ya vestida, salio 15 minutos después, y me dio una paliza.-Katie se parte de risa, se muere de risa. A mi ese encuentro no me da risa.

Y Percy…. No es fácil de describir. Es una persona … curiosa, ¿sabes? A veces, es muy calculador, analítico. Un poco como Atenea. Pareciera que no le presta atención a nada, pero en realidad esta notando cada palabra, movimiento y gesto. Armando una estrategia. Pero otras veces, …. Es una persona condenadamente impulsiva. Es capaz de jugarse el pellejo, por lo que el considere que lo vale. –entonces mientras Katie se rie, una pregunta curiosa y totalmente fuera de lugar me invade. Lucho por sacarla fuera de mi mente. No entiendo por que querria saber yo esto. Pero no lo aguanto mas, y le pregunto:- Katie, ¿ Percy… te parec e … mmm….atractivo?

Katie para de reir, y con humor macabro pienso _Pues de sorprenderla , la he sorprendido._

Ella junta sus manos, y las coloca en su regazo. Tiene la mirada perdida, y sus ojos brillan con el tono dorado de los cereales.

Despues de un tiempo que a mi se me hace eterno, ella responde- Si, Percy me parece muy atractivo-y no se por que, pero algo se desinfla en mi interior-Pero… tu me lo pareces mas.

Siento que mi corazón late a mil por hora y no se por que. ¿Estare volviéndome loco?

Le sonrio, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, y entonces nos echamos a dormir.

O.O.O.O.O  
Voces, oigo voces.

Me incorporo rápidamente, desorientado. Veo por el cristal, como Katie ametralla y le dispara a una dracaenae no muy amigable.

Me bajo enseguida a ayudarla.

Llueve, y deben de ser la 1 de la mañana.

He sacado del auto, mi espada, y ataco a la dracaenae. Katie se nota ligeramente sorprendida al verme.

-¡Agachate!-me grita, lo hago, y veo como un cuchillo pasa volando limpiamente por encima de mi hacia la dracaenae. Esta, cae. Me apresuro a retirar el cuchillo, antes de que el monstruo se desvanezca por completo.

-Volvamos al auto-dice Katie.

Se ve cansada y fatigada.

-Habia mas-no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

-Jason…-empieza ella, pero la interrumpo.

-¡Debiste despertarme! ¡Somos un equipo!-y menudo equipo, que en su primer dia y ya pelea.

-Jason…-ella quiere hablar, pero yo no la dejo. Empiezo a despotricar, y darle una monserga sobre el equipo y la unidad, pero ella me interrumpe-¡Estas tan jodidamente preocupado por ti, que no te das cuenta!-me chilla.

Me sorprende al oírle una groseria.

-¡Jason! ¡Sea quien sea que robo los objetos, mando un mensaje para mi!¡Para mi! Para la hija de Demeter. -me calmo lo suficiente como para escucharla.-Decia que no vale la pena. Que si seguimos buscando, encontraremos, pero no lo que esperamos encontrar. Que no vale la pena arriesgarnos asi…-Katie empieza a balbucear, formando frases incoherentes-Que…todos…nosotros…sufriremos…por..alguien…y…alguien…-dice Katie.

Pero no logro escuchar que es lo que hara alguien, porque entonces el auto da una sacudida. Vemos por la ventana de atrás, que una empusa nos ataca.

-Ay, Mierda-digo y nos bajamos.

Katie y yo atacamos en equipo, pero pronto nos empiezan a superar en numero. Han llegado 3 dracaenaes , y otras 4 empusas. Nos están acorralando, cada uno pegado a un lado del auto, con una lanza a punto de clavarse en nuestro cuello.

-¡Katie!-grito, y los dos les damos una patada a nuestras respectivas empusas. Nos metemos a toda prisa en el auto.

Meto la llave, e intento inútilmente prender el auto.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No me hagas esto ahora!-chillo.

Los monstruos aporrean el auto, y se que el cristal de la puerta de Katie no resistirá mucho mas.

Ella, ya tiene los cuchillos preparados.

Entonces, el cristal de Katie se rompe, haciendo volar en añicos el fino vidrio.

_Percy me matara cuando vea el auto._

En ese justo instante, el auto arranca y nosotros salimos pitando, dejando marcas en el pavimento.

Conducimos hasta llegar a un pueblecito en mitad de la nada, que quedaba entre Nebraska y Iowa. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Estabamos cansados y exhaustos, apenas habíamos podido dormir, en especial Katie.

-¿Quieres dormir?-le pregunte.

-Claro que me encantaría, pero, no quiero cortarme el cuello, contra el filo del cristal, y si duermo de otra forma, me rompo el cuello.

Le sonrio-Apoyate aquí-le digo, y no se que es lo que me impulsa a estirar mi brazo, rodeándole los hombros.

Ella se acomoda, y no se porque siento ese hormigueo en el estomago. Debe ser el hambre, pienso.

Cuando finalmente Katie despierta, estamos entrando a un pueblecillo perdido en la nada, entre Nebraska y Iowa.

-Katie…Katie-le digo.

Estaciono en frente de un lujoso hotel, un 3 estrellas, que dice que la plaza de aparcamiento esta reservada.

Nos bajamos, y estudio mi aspecto en el reflejo del auto.

Tanto Katie como yo, estamos seriamente arañados, tenemos golpes y es ahora que noto que Katie tiene un corte bastante chungo en la frente. Nuestras ropas están hechas harapos, y si no fuera porque nos bajamos de un Aston Martin , cualquiera creería que somos leprosos. Si hasta yo me lo creo.

-Señor, no puede estacionar-dice una voz, me volteo y veo al botones, señalando el auto.

-Claro que puedo-digo desafiante y con arrogancia.

El botones fuerza una sonrisa-No puede.

-No sabes con quien estas hablando.-le digo, mientras me apoyo en el auto. Si estuviera mejor vestido, podría pasar por una estrella de cine.

-¡No me digas! ¡Eres el hijo perdido de Madonna! ¡No! ¡El hijo de Johnny Deep!-dice el botones, con una voz que gotea sarcasmo.

-Mucho, mucho mas importante que eso. Mucho, mucho mas arriba-le digo, sonriendo vanidoso.

El botones, suspira indignado , y se entra al hotel.

Sale acompañado del que debe ser el gerente, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Vea, es que el se cree hijo de Madonna-dice, ja el cree que sabe.

-Yo estoy mucho mas arriba-digo superficialmente.

-Joven, haga el favor de mover su auto. Sea de quien sea hijo, se nota que no tiene el dinero como para ser nuestro huésped-dice el gerente,y el botones sonríe burlonamente.

Y ahora si que me siento en mi terreno. Si hay algo que he aprendido que es útil, es impresionar a las personas, haciéndoles creer que lo saben, y en el ultimo momento demostrarles que están equivocados.

. . -le digo. Me miro las uñas, vanidosamente y me echo al pelo a un lado. Se lo que les parezco. Vanidoso, arrogante,superficial y egocéntrico-Soy ahijado de Sally Jackson, por supuesto que puedo quedarme en este hotel y en el de Dubai-les digo.

Me volteo, y creo que ellos empiezan a ver al famoso Jason Grace en mi. Sally es mi madrina, lo cual es condenadamente guay.

-Ahora , mi acompañante y yo , tenemos prisa por darnos una ducha-el gerente instantáneamente me guía hacia la recepción, mientras el botones se nos queda viendo a nosotros y al Aston Martin.

Finalmente, subimos a nuestra habitación. Con dos camas, un gran baño con ducha y bañera, una pequeña salita y una tele.

Guay.

Condenadamente guay.

Nos bañamos y entonces Katie se acuesta en su cama, yo la imito.

Despues de mucho silencio ella dice- Te comportaste arrogante…antes… me da curiosidad saber si eres asi o solo fingias.

Cualquier persona normal se sonrojaría y lo negaría, pero no tiene sentido. Es cierto, soy arrogante,superficial, vanidoso y egocéntrico, y solo miento con cosas importantes.

Por eso, no me arrepiento cuando destruyo toda la buena o regular,imagen que Katie pueda tener de mi .No os podeis ni imaginar lo difícil que es destruir tu impresión de la chica que cree que eres un tio genial

_Mas vale que lo remache bien. _

Y eso hago.

Son las 2 de la tarde, Katie no ha abierto la boca desde que le conte la asquerosa persona que soy, y nos estamos preparando para marcharnos. El gerente del tonto hotel insiste en que nos quedemos durante mas tiempo, pero justo tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

Arrancamos, y a las 10 de la noche, y hemos dejado Nebraska y Iowa atrás. Estamos en medio de Illinois, cuando Katie me pregunta si podemos desviarnos para ir a un parque que suena a algo como _Green River State Wildlife Area._

Insisto en que eso nos quitara tiempo, pero Katie tiene un brillo asesino y suicida en los ojos, y si le digo que no iremos, es capaz de abrir la puerta del auto y saltar fuera con el auto en movimiento. Decido, pues acompañarla.

No me dice por que, o que es lo que la convence de ir, ni sus razones. Solo dice :-Quiero ir.

"¡Quiero ir!" Que gran respuesta.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Siento que los monstruos saldrán a nuestro encuentro.

Entramos al bosque.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tengo un mal presentimiento

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Otro capi! Este con mas acción, supongo.

En lo personal, el capi me parecio malo. No me convencio y la escribi varias veces.

Espero que les guste, aunque tengo mis dudas con este capi. Siento que es medio tonto, como de relleno.

Da igual.

Dejen reviews please

Cuidense, los adoro, hasta pronto


	10. Enamorada

Hola! Aquí de nuevo! El caì es C.O.R.T. lo recompensare luego!

Disfruten!

Ò,O,O,O,O,O

Deje que Thalia condujera mientras yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Inevitablemente mis manos viajaron hacia mis labios y mi mente hacia una persona.

Percy.

Realmente lo amaba

Amaba cada parte de su ser y su existencia. Amaba la forma en que reia y sonreía , como em hablaba y cada vez que nuestras miradas conectaban.

Recorde como nos conocimos.

Era una fiesta de año nuevo. Iba vestida de fiesta y cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba despampanante.

Estaba aburrida e iba caminando pro entre toda esa marea de gente que llenaba el salón principal.

Entonces, vi a un chico a lo lejos. No pude detallarlo debido a que las luces estrambóticas convertían sus ojos en amarillos y su pelo parecía azul.

Estaba entre dos parejas que se besuqueaban, intentado salir. Sonrei y me acerque hacia el chico. Pase mis brazos por su cadera , le di una especie de abrazo y lo saque de ahí.

Ya estaba por ser año nuevo, y entonces una pareja se movio de lugar, dejándonos a el chico y a mi aplastados contra una pared, sin poder movernos.

Los labios del chico estaban sobre los mios.

Quise matar al chico, pero cuando el logro separarse (la pareja se movio), me pregunto mi nombre.

Le grite-¡Rachel!-, pero entre todo el ruido de la ultima campanada y el año nuevo, creo que el solo escucho algo como "Rac"

A una semana, mi padre y su madre tuvieron una reunión de trabajo en su casa.

Su madre me dio indicaciones para subir a su cuarto, y me sorprendi al ver el orden y la perfeccion. Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato.

El se llamaba Percy.

Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

Cuando conocimos teníamos 12

Mi padre viajaba mucho y no teníamos casa permanente, asi que se me permitio vivir con Sally , quien me convirtió en su ahijada y Percy.

Luego conocimos a Thalia y a Jason.

Teniamos los cuatro 13

Nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, íbamos a la misma escuela y teníamos las mismas clases al mismo tiempo.

-Ech, chica , voy a poner Linkin Park , ¿te importa?-pregunto Thalia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí. Empezo a sonar _New Divide _y de nuevo nos sumergimos en silencio.

Thalia era mi mejor amiga. Desde que nos habíamos conocido , nos habíamos convertido en confidentes. Eramos hermanas.

Fue a los 13, cuando jugamos a un verdad o reto, que comprendi que estaba enamorada de Percy. Jason reto a Percy a besar a Thalia, lo decía en broma, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero Percy no se pierde un reto.

En cuanto se besaron, sentí unos celos incoherentes. Simplemente, quería llorar.

Sali corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Me encerre y al dia siguiente Thals y yo hablamos. Le conte lo que había sentido, y ella solo había llegado a la conclusión de que me gustaba Percy.

Recorde, como nos habíamos besado en su cuarto, esa tarde.

Sus labios eran tan suaves…realmente lo amaba.

Habia enterrado su mano en mi pelo, atrayéndome mas hacia el. No pude pensar, msi piernas se sentían de gelatina y no entendí como un contacto tan pequeño podía causar un efecto tan grande.

Simplemente parecía como si nada tuviera sentido.

Verlo….era como respirar. Cada vez que lo veía, me preguntaba como era capaz de aguantar un segundo sin verlo. Simplemente me parecía tan perfecto. Sus ojos verde mar me atrapaban, su sonrisa me embelesaba y sus labios me hipnotizaban.

-Eh, ¿ a donde vamos?-pregunto Thalia, de nuevo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Percy dijo que el rayo de Zeus estaba en San Diego.-le dije a Thalia.

No se en que momento, el sol se ponía y yo cai en brazos de Morfeo.

Soñe con Percy.

Cuando me desperté, vi mi reloj.

2:57

Era madrugada

Thalia debia de haberse detenido en medio de alguna carretera y echado a dormir seguramente.

La verdad, no tenia sueño, asi que decidi analizar todo lo que había sucedido.

Wow. El Olimpo en guerra. ¡Que fuerte! Pero, realmente había que ser tonto como para dejarse robar todos esos objetos. Sabia que no debia subestimar a los dioses.

La chica Katie me había caído bien. Habia ido al campamento y había visto a los Demeter.

Antes los habría subestimado, "el poder de los tomates, ¡que miedo!" , y eso, pero después de una demostración visual (implicando a Jason siendo casi linchado por uvas y zanahorias) habíamos aprendido la lección.

Era linda, de esa forma curiosa en que pueden ser las personas que no tienen características sobresalientes como pelo de rubio diosa sexual o ojos azules como hielo.

Y Annabeth, la chica Atenea.

No pude evitarlo.

Estaba celosa.

Era guapa, si, ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Era guapa, muy guapa.

Era la típica chica californiana, justo como aparecerían en las revistas.

Ya sabes, en un descapotable, en pleno verano, vestida totalmente de Juicy's (ese conjunto que tanto quieres, pero mama no te deja comprarlo, justo ese, el azul con líneas blancas de la nueva temporada exclusiva) con su pelo rubio de diosa sexual cayéndole sobre los hombros, escuchando la canción del verano en su estéreo, pasando por las calles de L.A con su BFF, y los asientos de atrás llenos de bolsas de Lacoste Y Victoria's Secret.

Justo asi me la imaginaba antes de descubrir que era hija de Atenea.

Supongo que ella debio de trabajar aun mas para que no la tomaran como otra rubia "tonta" mas, para que no la metieran en el estereotipo.

Pues, que mal, porque yo ya la había encasillado en rubia "tonta".

Y si, también estaba celosa. No dudaba de Percy ¡para nada!

Es que, me sentía insegura.

No sabría explicarlo. Simplemente no entendia como el hijo de Poseidon se podría haber fijado en una tonta pelirroja que lo único que era capaz de hacer, era vomitar tontas profecías que solo lo perjudicaban a el.

El caso es que aparte de todas esas idioteces que pensé, también analice varias cosas.

Sentia que faltaba algo.

Como si se nos hubiera olvidado algo.

Pero no sabia que era.

Y eso me preocupaba.

Finalmente, amanecio. Thalia tenia la costumbre de levantyarse con el alba (no quieres comprobrarlo un domingo de verano) y desayunamos.

-A ver, chica.-dijo Thalia , rompiendo el silencio-No me digas que no… porque…¡ayer Percy te beso!

Quiza Thalia fuera una hija de Zeus y fuera ruda y orgullosa y no mostrase debilidades, pero a veces era mas empalagosa que la miel.

-Ah…bueno si-mis mejillas empezaron a brillar peligrosamente y me di una cachetada mental por eso- Solo…fue un beso.

Pero Thalia es mas suspicaz que un gato, y me pregunto-¿Uno?

Nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio.

-Porque yo se que han sido dos.-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¡No lo sabia! ¡Pero lo he averiguado!-dijo ella cacareándose de risa.

Otra cachetada mental.

-Fue…-vale, inevitablemente tendría que confesar (cachetada mental)- …lo mas hermoso que haya sentido alguna vez en mi vida.

La sonrisa de Thalia fue tan estúpida, que parecía que la enamorada era ella.

-¡AAAAAWWEEEEEEEEAAAWWWWW!-chillo ella como una hija de Afrodita.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes. Ahora, conduce querida.

Por suerte , no había mucho tiempo de Beverly Hills a San Diego, porque juro que habría matado a Thalia si seguía con su "awewaaaewwwaaaa que tiernoooooooooosss".

Cuando llegamos, no sabíamos a donde dirigirnos. Optamos por buscar algún vestigio de mitología en la ciudad.

Decidimos probar suerte en el Salon de Justicia de la ciudad.

O.O.O.O.O

Vale, vale.

Lo admito.

Este capi fue puro Perchel.

No tuvo nada de acción, lo se.

Juro por el Estigio recompensárselos luego.

Esta semana intentare actualizar :D

Tris casi vomita al leer el capi (es la activista n1 contra el perchel)

Eso es todo!

Dejen reviews!

Los quiero! Hasta la próxima!

_Estabamos en una playa, en el campamento. Caminabamos tomados de las manos, como idiotas enamorados (aunque supongo que lo eramos). _

_Percy se recostó en la arena, y me invito a hacer lo mismo. Apoye mi cabeza en su abdomen, mientras el jugaba con mi pelo. El agua lamia cariñosa mis pies y el momento era perfecto._

_-Eh, Rachel-Percy se escuchaba nervioso._

_-¿Qué?-me voltee. El sonreía nervioso-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lo lamento…te romperé el corazón._

_-¿Qué?-pregunte, alarmándome._

_Pero Percy empezó a caminar. Cada vez mas lejos. Intente moverme _


End file.
